Hetalia Lemons
by RebelliousWolf
Summary: Different Hetalia x Reader scenarios including high school life at times. Hope you enjoy!
1. Picture Perfect (Germany)

[Germany fluff; High School setting]

"So! Why do you want to join the 'Newspaper Club'? Not like there's any reason not to!" chimes your classmate Feliciano as he bounces in his chair with excitement. His chair creaks in the library's empty space. You expected there to be more members, since the issues you have read were really well written. Yet, when Feli opened the doors for you he floated over to an empty seat and announced, "AHA! SO YOU WANT TO JOIN THE NEWSPAPER CLUB?!"

"Um, I would like to join and contribute to the team as a photographer," you wonder why you even bother telling him since you two are already quite acquainted. And, the sad honesty is because surprisingly, there is no photography club in the sea of already existing organizations. Yet, you heard Feli muttering aloud how his club does not have decent pictures to print that suit the club leader's standards. So, out of the blue you approached him. "Here are some samples," you hand him a folder of photographs mainly of the school building and a few sneaky shots of various classmates.

"Wow! How clear!" Feli holds photos up against the sunlight that lit up the library. "Mm, I'm sure Ludwig will approve! Especially, of this you took of him!" he pushes the photo in front of you, pointing at the blonde entering the school gates.

 _You remember well. You snuck away from the dormitory and sat on the steps of the school, waiting to capture the sakura trees pink petals shimmering in the morning sun. His arrival was unexpected though since you picked that specific time in order for no one to ruin your shot. However, he casually, unknowingly walked into her shot, but took a pause at the sakura trees. Through the lens you saw an expression you would never think a star pupil would show. His eyebrows were not furrowed as usual and a tint of pink nearly matched with the petals falling. A faint smile spread across his usual stern lips, and she couldn't help but snap the photo. The click of the camera snapped him back to reality, "Hey!" His deep booming voice shook you with sudden fear and luckily, with the tripod in hand and camera hung around your neck, you made a really quick getaway._

 _You remember feeling antsy sprinting back to your dorms, slamming the door, and taking a look at the photo you snuck. How beautiful. How worth it._

However, "L-Ludwig?" The soccer team's star player? The student in part of the top ten of the whole school? Even he had enough time to manage a club?

"Yeah! He's the leader of the club," Feli inserts it back in the folder as he peers at other photos. "Wow!"

 _I guess I have to explain myself during that time, huh? How awkward..._

"OH, this was from the Cooking Club's competition right?" it's a picture of Francis with his hair tied up and white sleeves rolled up while making crepes. Antonio and Gilbert watch in amazement with genuine looks of excitement. "Wow, it's my first time seeing him so natural instead of posing at the camera!"

"Well, I do blend in with the crowd," as well as snap a bunch of photos until you got the right shot, but hey dedication is your best skill. "And, I heard the Japanese festival is coming up, so I'm hoping to get a few shots of that for the club...If I become a mem-"

He stands up so quickly his chair knocked down, "I, Feliciano Vargas, admit you, [Name], into the Newspaper Club!" Out of his hands flew torn pieces of line paper, "Ve," he begins to pick them up. For a few seconds you pitifully watch him, and then start helping gather the pieces, "I'm sorry, Kiku is helping with the festival and Ludwig has soccer practice right now. It's really nice to have someone else in the club now."

"It feels nice to be a part of a club," she dumps the paper in the most nearby trash can she could find.

"Ah! I have to go attend the art club now! I'll see you tomorrow, yes?"

"Ah, what time!" too late he rushed out the door. It didn't matter anyways since you two share the same class, "Oh, he took the folder with him...darn, those were my best photos."

...

"Good morning, [Name]!" Feli greets you like the usual as he stood outside the classroom with the folder in his hands. As he returns it he asks, "Are you excited for our first club meeting with you?" Before you can respond he waves to someone across the hallway, "Ah, ciao, Ludwig!" It is undecided whether to turn around or not, but she made the choice to see the tall German pushing his glasses up, holding his textbooks, and walking with a confident stride. There's no trace of that expression you captured, just the usual studious Ludwig.

"Good morning," he takes note of your presence, "Are you [Name]?"

"Uh, yes," he sticks out his hand and you nervously take it.

"Nice to meet-" your heart flutters as he leans forward taking a moment to recognize you. "Wait a minute...are you-" Anyways, it was just a week or two ago since that meeting, of course he'd remember.

You can feel your face redden from embarrassment, but that photograph. You treasured not because you had any feelings for him, but because you took pride in seizing a rare moment. A true appearance of admiration and softness, that many men are too prideful to show. So, you whip out the photo from the folder, "Yes! It's me!" You place the photo in his hand and the passionate side of you flows out, "All right, I didn't mean to catch you off guard, but when I did, this face! It left me stunned, not because you're good looking," okay maybe that isn't the right word, but you turn around not wanting to see his reaction. "But, how the light hit your face, along with the sakura petals gracefully falling, and the tiny smile that escaped. There's no way, to recreate that moment." You inhale deeply and confronts him, "Furthermore-"

A crowd of peers gathered around Ludwig during your monologue, observing and complimenting the photo, agreeing with every word you just said. His eyes are locked on the photo and his cheeks are probably as red as yours.

"That's right! You hardly make that face Luddy!" joked his brother Gilbert along with the rest of the trio.

"Oh my, to think the petals add a softness to the muscular Ludwig," teased Francis.

A few girls spoke up, "Wow! I hope that is included in the yearbook!"

"Such skill, I have much to learn," comments Kiku.

Ludwig finally turns to them and growls, "Don't you nits have classes to attend to?" Everyone either backed off or rushed ahead of Ludwig as some girls giggled past you.

"Um," although Feli stood by your side Ludwig's cold blue eyes locked you in place and made the bustling hallway seem as if it's just the two of you. "Sorry."

He adjusts his glasses and coolly hands the photo back, "It's okay, I'm sorry, I had the wrong idea of you." He clears his throat, "But clearly, you have the passion that this club needs. I'll see you two during lunch."

Back straight. Cool stride. For a second, his face resembled the Ludwig in the photo as he greeted you and Feli goodbye. Just a second.

...

"Hey, is that photo for sale? Kesesese!" the noisy light blonde Gil never paid any attention to you until today. His seat is assigned right in front of you, and you hated it as he would usually smash his chair into your desk when he wanted to nap or stood up. Francis and Antonio followed him inside, not wanting to go to their classrooms yet. And, for some reason they got their hands on your photos.

Francis gazed at the crepe photo, "Oh, how beautiful...I am!"

 _Oh my god._

"Oh yes she actually made you look pretty damn humble," teased Antonio. He places a hand on your shoulder, "That's definitely a talent!"

"Hey, I can be humble!" argues Francis. "I can't wait to see your photos in the school newspaper, mon amie," he blows a kiss, pulling Antonio along with him as the homeroom teacher entered.

Gil hands the folder back, "Nice getting to know ya!"

"Mhm..."

...

"Oh, there she is again," cooed Francis seeing [Name] casually strolling around the courtyard with her camera hooked around her neck, bouncing around. The trio, Feli, and Ludwig sat underneath a tree that had a perfect view of the grassy school field. Tents for the festival are being set up, so gym class was cancelled for the week. Francis broke a bunch of poses out with a rose he mysteriously pulled out of nowhere as [Name] approached the gang. To his dismay, he did not catch any attention of hers as she skips down the hill leading to the tents.

"HA!" Gil lets out a hearty laugh which causes her to notice the group.

"Oh," she twirls around and carefully makes her way up holding her camera. "Good afternoon," her camera clicked when Francis was unprepared.

"H-Hey! One more!" begs Francis as she looks over the photo for a second.

"Francis, if you hold that confidence up as you usually do, there's no such thing as a bad pho-" her sentence stops after zooming in the picture. A hidden smile breaks out as she lets out a restrained giggle. "D-Don't worry I'll delete it."

"Not until I see it!" Antonio jumps on his feet as Gil holds Francis down. He lets out the same reaction after three seconds of staring, "Oh, man! I thought you claimed to be photogenic!"

"I wanna see big brother Francis' face!" Feli stood up. Seeing that his best friend chose to put interest in this photo, Ludwig gave into curiosity. Really, she intended to travel down to see the festival being set up, but instead she ended up sitting between Ludwig and Feli watching the setup underneath the tree.

Ludwig's eyes leave the pages of his textbook, watching her browse through photos, debating whether to keep them or not. Her height seemed to be the same as Kiku's since she fit snug between the two. The trio have left, and Feli fell asleep due to the shade the tree gave and the soft wind. After clearing the photos he saw her eyes spark when she realized that her friend has fallen asleep. Without shedding any concern for how close she and Ludwig are sitting already, she props herself against his arm and leans back, aiming for the right angle.

"He-" he shifts his arm, and so with an oomph her head lands right on his lap as the camera's shutters clicked. "S-Sorry, you startled me!" he's flustered, not knowing how to help her sit back up.

Feli wakes up as [Name] pulls herself off Ludwig's lap, "N-No! I should've asked first, my bad!"

Another rare memento was caught unexpectedly by [Name]'s camera.

A shocked, blushing Ludwig. How cute. Of course, she viewed it facing the camera away from him and leaning on trusty Feli who went back to sleep. The three of them waited for Kiku to complete day one of the setup, but it seemed he would not make it on time as she can see him scurry back and forth from tent to tent. It's been two weeks since [Name] have joined the club, and the topics that have been selected were not photo worthy ones. The issue she is excited to shoot for is the upcoming festival. Ludwig returned back to his books except had a bothered face and a tint of pink on his cheeks. So badly, she wanted to sneak the picture, but decided to keep it in mind. "You're very photogenic, did you know, Ludwig?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, um," she turns the camera off and thinks. "There's no way to not sound creepy, but now that I started hanging around you," he watches her perform awkward hand motions. "It's like, I can't explain it, but your expressions are so...pure."

"Pure," he blushes at the word. Many would describe him as masculine, smart, serious, tall, and what not, but never pure. "Pure, huh?"

"I like it. It proves you shouldn't judge a book by its cover," she giggles to herself. "Ha, sappy phrase," she mutters and reaches for the textbooks she has been ignoring.

Does she not realize how photogenic she is as well?

Ludwig did since he has a knack for paying attention to every detail. A constant smile painted on her lips, a splash of color on her cheeks, how her eyes twinkled and found beauty in the most simple things. Everything so far intrigued him, but made it harder to approach her.

Day by day she broke down his barrier. He found himself helping her whenever she felt a burst of inspiration. It worried him so, for she would go as far as leaning over a bridge or climbing trees, he realizes she is almost as bad as Feli. Two months have passed...

"Hey, are you two dating yet?" asks Gil as he juggles the soccer ball. Only [Name] waited patiently for Ludwig's practice to end on the bench by flipping through her books or lazily snapping a few photos.

"What? Of course not," he takes the pass from his brother and knees the ball up, lands it on his forehead and balances it.

He loses focus when Antonio giggles, "Ah, looks like someone admired you." He makes the shutter click sound, "Oh, and looks like someone is admiring her?"

The ball drops as Ludwig turns and sees an unknown boy shyly approaching [Name]. He passes the ball nervously to Antonio, looking away, but peeking from the corner of his eye. "Looks like ya got competition bruder," chuckles Gil as he purposely steals the pass. The boy scratches his head, and Ludwig can see from her reaction to his words, made it obvious to what the intention is. Flushed cheeks, clamped mouth and lowered brows, is definitely what he feared, but it's none of his business.

Arthur calls out from the goal, "HEY! We should be practicing our shoots!"

Alfred sprints by, stealing the ball from the German brothers, "He takes the ball!" He announces his actions, "And the hero comes close! Is he going to make it past the blimey?! And, he SHOOTS!" If he tilted his foot just a little more to the right, it would have shot straight past Arthur, "AND SCORE!"

Ludwig stares at the ball fearfully, seeing as it projectiles right in [Name]'s direction. No one could call for her attention in time as Alfred did make a "score" directly on her face. The camera is knocked out of her hands as the force of the ball throws her off the bench. "Cripes!" yelled Alfred, but Ludwig sprinted his way to her first. Francis nearly matches his speed as he cried out to [Name].

She already picked herself up and began looking for her camera, worrying over cracks, checking the lens and what not. To her disappointment, it no longer worked. "[Name], are you okay?!" Ludwig bends down to her and gasps at her watery eyes.

"M-My camera..." she lifts her arm to wipe her face, Ludwig grabs her arm a little too late as she realizes blood stained on her white sleeves. "Oh...my nose."

"Oh my god! I'm so fucking sorry!" apologizes a guilty Alfred.

"Oh, no it's fine I should've be-"

"You git!" Arthur has taken another ball and thrown it at Alfred's head.

"Mon'amie! OH! OH! Blood!" Francis waves his hand anxiously looking for any type of cloth around.

"Ah, ah!" the blood doesn't stop dripping, so she began to feel the panic rise. The boy from earlier stuck around and attempted to help her up, but Ludwig automatically flicked his arm away and grabs a towel from his gym bag, leans her head forward and holds the towel. It wasn't necessary to smack his arm away, but Ludwig felt the need to, he wanted to be the one to aid her.

"I'll buy you a new camera, I promise!" Alfred tearfully says. "You know what? I'll get it fixed!"

"I-It's okay, this camera was getting old anyways," now she had a reason to update it.

...

Gil and [Name] wait outside on the school steps waiting for Ludwig to get an ice pack. "Ha, you really had him worried there," he pats her back. "Get all the blood out yet?"

"It's getting there..." she horrifyingly takes a look at the blood poured out from her nostrils. The blue towel, all stained. Not just a blue towel, it's Ludwig's towel.

"He really cares a lot for you, ya know?" Gil falls silent, which is unusual as he stares at the entrance. "Complaining of the weird stunts you pull, how careless you can be sometimes." She blushes into the towel, "But that's, just him, caring. Who knows? Maybe something something will happen, huh?" He playfully nudges her arm, and ruffles her hair, pretending to be unaware of Ludwig standing behind. "So, what did that guy from earlier say?"

"None of yer business."

"He ask you out?"

"It was just a confession..."

"What did you say?"

"Stop already, or I'll throw my bloody towel at you," she threatens and returns staring at the gates. "The sakura trees are no longer in bloom..."

Should he continue teasing his little brother? He whispers aloud in her ear, "What would you say if I asked you out?" she shoots him a glare, and he can feel Ludwig throwing knives at him mentally. "Oh! There you are Lud!" Gil stands up with his bag hanging lazily on one arm, "Well, I kept you company long enough, [Name]! See ya birdies tomorrow!"

Ludwig motions towards [Name] observing her give a half-hearted wave to his brother. She shivers as he presses the ice pack against her nose, "Thank you."

He watches her eyes flutter as she adjusts to the temperature. He didn't need to continue holding the pack, but he did. "No problem, you don't have to continue waiting for me after practice, you live in the dormitories right?" he's forcing himself to be distant, jealousy? "Why do you even wait now?"

She can feel his grip leaving the pack, so she holds it herself. "I like hanging out with you, Ludwig. You don't have to take care of me, you have more things on your hands right?"

"Don't make that face," he pulls her into a hug while holding her head.

His hugs usually last for a second, but he kept her close. "Ludwig?" five seconds have passed.

"Um," the clutch he had on her head prevented her from looking up. "I," looking at the hand holding on to the strap of the gym bag, she can see how hard he is clenching it. "B-Be," she can hear his heart clearly beating wildly as her ear leaned against his chest, and smell the sweat from the practice. He stiffly held her, and she also stood in place, having an idea where his words are leading to, feeling the ice trying it's best to cool her warming face. "G-GO OUT WITH ME?!" his voice echoed in the courtyard.

"Ludwig, don't do this to me," she shakes, pushing the ice harder against her face. He stares at the sky with a cherry face and she keeps her head lowered, forehead on his chest. She can feel his hand shaking, loosening slowly as each second of silence passed, "Y-Yes."

...

Breaking the barrier and entering friendship with Ludwig was one thing to get used to, but now viewing him as your boyfriend, became another challenge. The trio would jeer at Ludwig and try to instruct him how to treat you. Testing his patience, Francis would put an arm around her, showing how to properly hold her. No one laid a hand on you when you tried out that defense move Ludwig had taught. Proudly, he wraps his arm around and gives her a loving kiss on the head.

"AW! SO CUTE!" Feli would say, "And it's all because of me! You can thank me later, Ludwig!"

"Ah, shut up already," he would say while you lean against his back.

Kiku liked to snap pictures with his phone, "There's much love I feel here. I'm quite jealous."

You two spread fluff wherever you went, making people sick of the sweetness. The actions you two exchanged were not risky to be called out on, but just enough to drive an arrow through someone's heart making them either wish they had someone, or want to look away. Wasting time, studying, sharing intimate moments with Ludwig distracted you from how fast the months passed until you sat on the benches for the Ludwig's last soccer game. You were so engaged with the way he moved around the field and opposing team you forgot about taking pictures. Feli sat next to you, cheering as loud as his brother is jeering. Ludwig's last year of being a high school student, yet you have one more to go. It's a topic that you two have hardly crossed or wanted to talk about, but you knew well, he is not going to stick around the area.

 _Maybe after the game, oh, they scored. Damn, I missed it. Who made it? Luddy? Gil?_

The team wraps tackle Ludwig down as the students in the crowd cheer loudly. Feli jumped out of his seat hugging you tightly, "We won! We won!" You look at Ludwig who struggled to escape from his friends' arms with a bashful face, but the school crowd surrounded him. "C'mon! We can get to him if we surf through the crowd!"

"I-It's okay, Feli, I think I'll stay here and take pictures," just a few.

"VICTORY PARTY AT OUR HOUSE!" yelled Gilbert. Everyone had either left or ran off the benches to congratulate Ludwig, however, you stayed on the bench, waiting patiently as usual, smiling when his gaze meets yours. Yet, a frown would form when he turns back to his peers, you can't help being jealous.

"Hey," three individuals block your view. As you took a better look at them you realize they were from the losing team, "You're Ludwig's girl, right?"

 _This might be a great time to leave._

The bad feeling from your trusty gut and the warmth developing on your face from fear are probably good enough warnings. No answer only aggravated them as one member took a seat beside you, wrapping a strong arm. He's almost as muscular as Ludwig, probably as strong as he is since you couldn't pull yourself away. "Are you mute?" Ludwig's sweaty smell is intoxicating in an appealing way, but these guys became your definition of B.O. The one blocking your sight of the leaving crowd had the worst stank.

"Fuck off," you hiss and headbutt the one holding you back and duck through. There's no way to get down the bleachers without caution, "Lud-!"

 _Oh fuck, I'm falling._

You tumbled while holding your new camera close to your stomach, feeling your knee hit the edge hard, but someone cushions your fall. "BASTARDOS!" you hear Antonio and Francis cussing at the team members.

"DEGAGE!" cursed Francis.

You now realize it's Gil who caught you as his laugh vibrates on his chest. His hand held your head, "Are you okay, [Name]? I saw those idiots were bothering you, but-" You couldn't help but bury your face in his shirt and letting out a wailing cry, and he sits up, holding you close.

"What happened?"

"What's up?"

"Why's she crying?"

"Who are those guys?"

"Fucking give her space!" curses Gil. "Oi, Lud-" you look up seeing Ludwig stomp past you two and shoving Francis and Antonio off your offenders. His punches either aimed at their head or stomach, and they regret ever messing around with you in an instant. "HEY!" Gil yells at his friends to stop his brother's rampage now that he continued to kick the players.

"Ludwig!" Feli grasps his waist as Antonio and Francis hold back his arms.

"Ah, shit," Gil watches helplessly with you and the crowd.

...

The party Gil carelessly promised is obviously cancelled as he finds himself lecturing Ludwig while Feli treated his wounds at their house. His knuckles are bruised and scraped. He only took one hit that hardly took any effect, but it swelled. "You're lucky they didn't wanna press charges, well, of course not! You could've killed them!" he cracks open a beer and guzzles it down, throwing one to at his injured brother's way to either use as an ice pack or to drink down. "Plus, they aren't the one you should have been concerned about!" he chugs it down, crumples, and goes for another. "Why is it _me_ who caught [Name]?!" he burps. "HUH?! Holding her while she cries, comforting her, and having to shade her from your rage? Really! It would have been better if _I_ was the one to beat them up and you were the one to be holding _your_ girlfriend!"

Feli shushes Gil, "Hey, hey, at least she's safe now right?"

"Pathetic, bruder," Gil hiccups and marches for the door, "I'm staying at Franci-OH, hello, [Name]." She stood at the door with wrinkled school attire, and a bag of clothes, "Hey, Feliciano, you too, let's go!"

Feli took the hint seeing her at the door, "Ciao, Ludwig, get better, okay?"

She walks in the living room, seeing him holding an empty beer can, and slumping over the couch. She silently and cautiously sits next to him, "Ludwig?" She crinkles her nose, smelling the alcohol, "Ludwig, look at me." He doesn't, so she hops off the couch and kneels between his legs, "He-" suddenly, he grasps her tightly it felt as if her neck could be snapped, but she knew that wasn't his intention as he rests his head on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry."

"Ludwig," she manages to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sorry," he continues holding her, but she pulls herself on the couch and sits on his lap. She feels his teeth grazing on her neck as he continued to apologize. "My brother is right," she doesn't reject his hands roaming her back and sneaking under her plaid skirt. "I'm pathetic."

"No," she takes a whiff of the soccer shirt he still had on. Musky, and strong from the sweat, made her head feel a bit dizzy. "You're not."

"I should have been holding you," his hands fumble to unbutton her blouse and aiming next for her bra.

"You're holding me now," she lets a sudden cry out feeling his teeth on her bud.

"Yes, I am," usually he is gentle and slow, but he roughly sucks and holds her close. She can feel the bulge growing in his shorts as he grinds against her, "I'm so selfish," he hands spread her underneath and fingers push against her opening. "I just want you to myself, is that bad?"

"N-No," she moans feeling his built torso. "I want you too," she pushes herself on his crotch and smiles when he throws his head back in pleasure, letting out a deep grunt. "You're so cute, Ludwig," his hair gel has mostly worn off from the events of the evening, so she brushes his bangs down and stares into his loving blue eyes. She takes his throbbing member out from his shorts, but right before she inserts it she gives Ludwig a soft smile, not looking away from his eyes. "Ich liebe dich, Ludwig." It went inside smoothly and quick, probably because she is now familiar with the shape and size. However, no matter how many times they perform love making he never fails to make her shudder.

"Gott, [Name]," he holds her tightly, pressing everything inside and squeezing her butt cheek. "Don't pull that scheisse on me."

"B-But you make such a cute face," she envisions the expression of lust and love painted across his face. An image she will never allow anyone else to see or share, only hers. She giggles casually to herself as the idea of them having sex disappeared for a second, "Hehe, so cute."

Her voice is muffled by his mouth and coveted with moans as he begins thrusting furiously. When she parts away from his mouth for only a mere second he would ask if she still thought of him as cute. She never gave the claim up, partly because it is true and that he would pick up the pace, so that she can no longer answer clearly. His saliva tastes sweet and bitter from the beer, "No one can have you."

"Okay." She broke out in whimpers as he grabs hold of her butt once more and heaved her, so they were still connected as he stood. He lays her back over the couch arm so her head touched the cushion, but her hips down are his to hold.

"Spread your legs," she isn't that flexible, but attempts to hold her legs as wide as she can by placing gripping the back of thighs. Shakily, she obeys his order and is rewarded with a thrust. She puts a hand up to pause, "L-Ludwig, you think you can take your shirt off? I wanna see your muscles."

He gives her the "really now?" look, but does he request. Although she did not agree with the lighting of the room, the sweat outlined his toned stomach and his firm torso, she couldn't help but drool like any teenage girl would. He tenses, feeling her clench and seeing an erotic look he has grown accustomed to, "Did you already?" He smirks and continues ramming inside her, pushing her legs to her head, seeing if it is possible to go any deeper. He can feel everything tightening and she can feel him swelling. It's too much to bear for her and he watches in amusement as she grabs on to the cushions or peek into his eyes. He rubs a thumb over her sensitive spot, and felt her tingle, enjoyed her uncontrollable moans. "You come again?" she gives him glare with her red face and he chuckles deeply giving one final push before releasing over her blouse.

Ludwig makes his way to the couch, but kneels on the floor, kissing her sweaty cheeks, "Ich liebe dich, [Name]."

...

The Brandenburg gate stood gloriously as the orange sky began highlighting the columns and the statures sitting a top. You wonder why your brother has insisted in bringing you to Germany's most famous monument when it is something you are already familiar with. He can make a few outlines of the people who stood along the entrance taking pictures or selfies. Except one individual who ran around with their camera probably attempting to capture the whole icon. They stop right when he stood at the entrance, putting the pieces together. She lowers her camera and flashes a toothy smile.


	2. Drunk (Prussia)

[I like to make up countries so I am able to modify the history, please bear with me, thank you!]

Germany has invited Adelaide for cup of coffee outside in the bustling market of Munich, "You saved my brother, you know." She absentmindedly watches him order coffee from the waiter, and then turns her attention to the weather. The feeling the blue sky and blooming tulips gave matched with the lively background of various voices and faint live music. She then looks at the potted yellow poppies that served as a centerpiece, "He was so afraid of disappearing."

She observes a bee pollinate one of the poppies, buzzing softly, "It's very beautiful here." As it flies away she realizes that's way off topic, "Oh, um, yes. Your brother."

"Are you...okay?" he cocks an eyebrow.

Without hiding it anymore she allows her eyes to wander on faces, coffee cups, flowers, and the buildings. "It's so colorful here, your country is so beautiful. Or...is this both yours?" He continues to stare, "Yours and Prussia?"

"Ah," he takes a pause accepting and thanking the waiter for the coffee. "Well, as you know, Prussia was a powerful country and known for the Teutonic Knights. He is how you see him today, egotistic, and what not, but, back in the 1900's, he broke." She watches his face cringe as he reminisced, "Hardly anyone refers themselves as Prussian, and no longer a state on the map. Only Germany."

A tinge of guilt is displayed on his face, "No, he loves you dearly. He is very proud." She recalls her lover telling stories of raising Germany as a child with a bright beam on his face.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Adelaide, I don't know how you two met, well, it's my first time learning about you." He looks at her up and down while she took a sip, noticing the natural pink blush she had on her cheeks as her curled hair bounced on her shoulders. He catches himself blushing and stutters, "I-I don't believe that my brother, or really, that guy, can be with such a sophisticated woman."

She spurts a little coffee out, "Sophisticated? Really? I'm probably as bad as Gil when I'm tipsy though."

His expression of her shifts, but he shook the thought out of mind. "I heard you are well acquainted with France and Spain?"

"Ah, Francis and Antonio?" she spoke their real names so casually and like a happy child. "Yes, well, my country is very small and sits right between my two brothers," it's his turn to choke on some coffee as he heard "brothers." She smiles, "I consider them my brothers, especially since they never let any harm from war affect me. Francis gave me my name, meaning nobility. Yet, I have never met Gilbert personally until he drunkenly stumbled into France's office when I was visiting him."

 _Adelaide guesses it was really understandable for him to be in such a state and to seek comfort from one of his best friends. However, he made quite an impression on her. The war was coming to an end, and France wanted to assist in restoring the Brandenburg Gate, and since brother Spain had his own problems to resolve, she volunteered to take over his paperwork in his work study. She could hear his drunken slurs from the closed door of France's office, and so took the pistol France told her about from his drawers and had it pointed right at him. Half-lidded crimson eyes, messy light blonde hair, and a horrid stink of booze. She nearly shot him when he kicked himself through.  
_

 _"Qui es-tu?!" (Who are you? in French) he could see how Adelaide shook from the weight of the gun and how sloppily she held it. He smirked, casually swaying back and forth right towards her weapon, took the muzzle and snatched the pistol away from her. In his other hand he held a 2/3 empty wine bottle._

 _He enjoyed the way she quivered in his presence, backing away from the desk against the window as he makes his way over to the front accidentally shoving papers off, and her coffee when he collapses. It brought back the times he struck fear when attacking his neighboring countries. "Ms. Adelaide, are you fine?" France's officers finally came to aid, ready to drag this stranger out. "We're sorry, we told him France is unavailable, but he insiste-"_

 _"Oh, he's Francis' friend?" when she heard him sobbing, she gestured the officers out and shut the door. "Are you, Prussia?"_

 _"Ja," he was sniffling, crying, this once great empire, slumped over and intoxicated with alcohol and grief. "I'm the great Prussia," he said it so sarcastically. Although he had fallen down a few times after entering, none of the liquid from his bottle has poured out. "My territory, taken by Poland and the Soviet Union. My monarchies gone. I think I can feel it. I can feel myself disappearing, me, Prussia."_

 _"Oh?" she knelt down, "I don't think you are Prussia." The statement took an obvious blow to his pride as he jerked his head up to glare at her. He no longer shook her, and that irritated him as well, "The Prussia I have read about and heard about by Spain and France, I don't believe you match with the qualities that country has."_

 _"Verpiss dich," he gritted through his teeth and hissed when she took the bottle from him. (Fuck off)_

 _"I"ll ask again, qui es-tu?"_

 _Adelaide doesn't recall if she ever meant to aggravate him, but now she doesn't regret it. Especially, when she guzzled the rest of his drink down in a flash, it was stronger than she thought. Although she could have just placed it away, she wanted to push his buttons more. France and Spain have given her the image of Prussia being an egotistical arrogant prick who they loved to get in trouble with, even when they had their quarrels. However, they never wanted his attitude to taint their "pure" little sister. Adelaide actually hated such treatment, and now wants to test this new personality on the unsuspecting Prussia. It felt good insulting him, but she knew when he sobers up she will immediately apologize. The wine rushed to her head, warming her throat, spreading through her body, she has taken sips from her brothers, but never a whole gulp at once._

 _He watches in amusement this time, as her face began turning pink, and as he stared past the clunky military uniform she wore, he perceives how beautiful she is, even if it could be the alcohol. He's angry at her, taking his last drop of wine greedily, taking her sassy remarks, but he's turned on. "Who am I?" he smirks and pounces her, pinning her wrists to the side, "I'm the great Prussia!" She gasps when he grinds against her and roughly bites her neck, "And I'm going to teach you a lesson for messing with the awesome me." He lets out the same laughter she heard her brothers mock whenever they told stories about him._

 _Adelaide forgets what sort of situation she is for a second and begins wiggling her hips, hoping to slip out, but his body weight held her down. "W-Wait!" and he does, for a minute. She wondered why until she heard him snoring, "...Sorry," she whispered._

 _He murmured in his sleep with his head propped on her shoulder while she sits him up, "I don't want to disappear." She bears his breath as she tucks her hand under his armpit and uses the other to wrap his arm around her neck. "I want to be there watching my brother grow," one wobbly step forward. "I want to be there for more centuries to come," nearly to the door. "I want to continue being stupid and drunk with that pervert France and bastard Spain," she struggles to twist the knob. "I don't want to be forgotten."_

 _She gives up, his weight alone is too unbearable for her as she leans him against the wall, almost to France's bedroom. She did not have the right words to say to him, "I'm sorry."_

 _He opens her eyes halfway, dazing at the tired girl, "Why do you apologize?"_

 _"I said awful things I didn't mean, and I don't know how to comfort you," she felt herself shrinking. "You, do you not realize what you have done? Uniting many countries to form Germany? If it were not for you, such a great nation wouldn't exist today. How are you going to be forgotten when many books are written about you? Compared to me...hardly anyone knows of me." She can't tell if he listened, for all he did was stare with cloudy eyes, "You will not disappear, Prussia, Germany exists through you, and you through Germany. That's my belief."_

 _"Fraulein," he gently pulls her to sit between his long legs. She fit in just fine with her forehead brushing against the nook of his neck, feeling him breathe softly, hiding his face with one hand._

 _"Um?" she is scared to remove herself, "Prussia?"_

 _"Can we stay like this?" he closes his legs softly and envelopes his arms around her, "Thank you."_

The beer garden is to no surprise, stuffed with people. It is Oktoberfest after all, but Prussia has not touched a single drop of beer yet. His fingers tapped impatiently, waiting with Germany at a table as he politely drank. "Mein gott, what is taking those three so long?" his mug of beer taunted him, the bubbles almost gone. He promised he would share the first beer of the day with Adelaide, especially since it will be her first official German beer. So, to make time speed by, "So! What do you think of her, bruder?"

"Ja, she's very different from you, a great influence for you," he finishes his mug, "I must congratulate you for finding a woman like he-"

"I KNOW RIGHT?!" Prussia had no problem displaying his emotions publicly. It didn't matter, it's Oktoberfest, and his shouts did not silence the hectic crowd.

"How does France and Spain feel about you two?"

Prussia heckles, "Ah, it was like fighting through hell twice."

"Finding out she settled with you was hell," Prussia turns around finding France and Spain glaring at him in lederhosens and cackles at them. "Oh Mein Gott! You finally decided to wear them! HA! THIS IS TOO GOOD!" He slaps Germany's arm, "GE-GET THE CAMERA, BRUDER! THE CAM-"

His laughter subsides as he sees Adelaide speaking to one of the waitresses. The dirndl she wore stunned him. A blue skirted dirndl dress with traditional patterns sewed in, but it didn't fall flat, instead it fluffed out to her knees. The black vest with white ribbons and more pattern is buried under her breasts, lifting them and displaying more of her cleavage through the white blouse. Although he has seen many women prancing around in the dirndl, this is his Adelaide dressed up and taking charge of her outfit. He watches her take a tray of three mugs of beer over to the table he sat. She has a shy smile and pink cheeks, and every step she took, her chest uncontrollably jiggled. "Um," she stands at the table for a second, "Guten tag?"

"Guten tag indeed," Prussia's gaze wanders as she bends over to give her brothers the beer. He immediately makes space for her on the bench, "Looking beautiful, leibling." (Leibling is darling/sweetheart)

He leans in for a kiss that is blocked by France shoving a cold mug on his lips, "A TOAST!" He talks through grit teeth, "For the happy...couple. And, for Adelaide's first Oktoberfest!" He leans in menacingly to his friend's face, "May her first experience be a good one..."

"Drink up, amado!" Spain clinks his mug with Adelaide's, something Prussia has been waiting half an hour to do.

"Fick dich," whispered Prussia as he begrudgingly drinks his warm beer peeking from the corner of his eye at her chest. He can clearly see each time she gulped down the beer with every bounce. He wonders how he will last through the day...

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" he chokes on his beer in surprise that their chants are directed to Adelaide. He didn't notice she never stopped to take a break from her first beer. He watches her impressively down every last drop, her eyes fluttered and she lets a huge burp out as the crowd awards her with cheers and claps.

"Ha! Das ist meine Freundin!" Prussia finally joins in the merrymaking as he orders more beers on him (That is my girlfriend). Germany gapes in awe as she starts on the next beer with his brother. France and Spain send daggers to their friend for having their sister so accustomed to alcohol.

Adelaide is obviously uncomfortable with the amount of people who could not contain their alcohol. She held on the strap of his lederhosen as he tried his best to navigate through the crowds and into another building for drinks and food. She felt the atmosphere of the tourists and locals as they clap along, sing along whether they knew the words or not, and randomly dance around the courtyard. She found herself being pulled into a polka dance by Prussia, frantically trying her best to keep up with his movement. Although she could feel her feet fumble around and clapped at the wrong time, her smile and laughter was contagious to the crowd and him.

Afterwards, they sit on a grassy hill giggling at those who tumbled down and munching on pretzels. The rest of their companions decided to spread around for their own interests, Prussia found their alone time wonderful. Adelaide playfully touches the strap as she snuggles into his arm, "You look really cute."

"Du hast schöne Brüste," he hid his lust in German as she tilts her head in confusion.

"I have...?"

"Beautiful..." he tears his eyes away from the answer, "Eyes."

"I thought eyes are 'augen,'" he now regrets teaching her German over the years, now he can hardly be discreet.

"Your breasts."

"What about them?" she presses her chest against his side brushing her nose against his neck.

 _Beauty in the streets, and animal in the sheets_. He thought, even though she claims that he is the only lover she ever went so far with. Over time, their sexual activity has been him dominating her, and slowly, she rose up after learning about what makes him tick. He gulps trying to restrain himself, but he knew she wouldn't take him down in public. Using that as his advantage, he growls, "Ich möchte euch schmecken," and forces a rough kiss, pulling away and licking his lips at her flustered face. (I want to taste you) "I can't wait to bring you home, leibling," with a straight face he added, "I'm going to fuck you so damn hard."

"Gilbert!" she covers his mouth, but feels his smirk. Over the years, they have been meeting in either her country or her brothers', and he kept his cocky attitude aside. Even when they made love, he was always gentle, sweet, but now, she sees the part of him that France and Spain have told her about. Is it because he is now truly familiar with her? Or that it's a special occasion in his country?

 _Ironic for Prussia to fall in love. Avoiding marriages, causing complications for Austria, and then finding himself holding roses skipping into the quaint town of Adelaide not knowing where the hell he is heading. He freaked Germany out when he asked where to buy white roses, knowing their symbolism and bought the nicest suit he could afford. He found his way after confirming he is absolutely lost and sought help from the locals. Everyone seemed to know exactly who he talked about when he described her smile as contagious and sweet. Their thoughts led to the same person._

 _And there she stood again, in front of him. "Wow," she takes in her radiance thinking how much better she looked in his sober viewpoint. "Ich liebe dich," she obviously has no idea what he just said, but gets the idea when he kneels down and presents the roses. "Du bist mein Engel."_ (You are my angel) _Her red expression brought him delight as he silently praises himself for being such a gentleman._

 _That is until he sees France and Spain join her at the door. "Oh! For me?" coos France, snatching the roses._

 _"Oh you shouldn't have," added Spain._

 _"GAH."_

 _He awkwardly sits in her living area as she stood by the window holding the view of her town with the bouquet in her hands. He could feel his old friends peeking by the wall, but there's no way to have them leave. Touching the petals softly, inhaling their scent, "White roses used to symbolize purity and innocence back in the 14th century." She takes a seat in front of Prussia, gently holding the bouquet to her chest, "Now they are used for unions, farewells...and new beginnings." She picks one out from the bunch, "Do you...want to start something?"_

 _"Oh, leibling," he gulps at her glossy lips not believing such sweet words are pouring from his mouth. "I'm so in love with you, please."_

 _Countless men have courted her from Spain, France and her town over the years. They have presented her with flowers, and had told her sweet empty promises as well. However, the way he acted, is nothing like they described him. She found herself taken, and furiously blushing as she rubbed a petal, "Um..." She can hear her brothers whispering jeers at Prussia, "Okay."_

 _"WHAT?!"_

 _He gasps happily, leaning forward, and then freezing with their lips an inch apart. He stopped before his friends had him pinned back on the couch, he stopped because she didn't consent to it. Shyly, she smacks a light kiss on his cheek, "Please treat me well, Gilbert."_

 _"I-I WILL!" he lets out his well-known cackle as his friends grimace at him. "Adelaide, you have made me so happy."_

"Gilbert," the festival is still alive and glittering when darkness shrouded Munich. However, she gazes at her lover carrying her like a princess, away from the deafening music.

"Oh, leibling, you shouldn't compete with me when it comes to drinking," he playfully spun around and she lets out a drunk laugh.

"Gil, you're so different," she plants kisses on his neck. "Why haven't you shown me this side of you? I show you everything of me."

He chuckles lowly, "Yeah, you do. Your drunk side totally ruined the pure girl I thought you were." She lazily slaps his chest as he continues to purr, "And who you are in bed, mm. I just wanted to control myself, I didn't want to be the Prussia your damn brothers describe. Arrogant and such, but I am awesome, kesesese! But tonight, I'm going to have my way with you."

Prussia had an evil twinkle in his eye as she quietly responds, "Okay."

"We're almost there," he whispers trotting into the silent streets. She squeaks feeling cold air as he exposed her breasts to the night, "Sorry, leibling."

"Gil, c-can't you wait til we get inside?" her eyes dart around seeing a few shadows pass them. The hand that held her shoulder tightly squeezed her bare breast, twisting her bud.

"So you weren't wearing a bra," he tugs harder and she bites down on her thumb. "Hm, I don't know how I feel about that," his hand transfers to the other breast and he gives it a taut grip.

"I-I, it kept showing through shirt," they enter a building foreign to her and she trembles as the door closes, returning darkness.

"Fuck the bed." She feels her wrists pinned against the wall as he guides her down. She can recognize the familiar scent his manhood gave off and isn't surprised to feel his tip rubbing her cheek, looking for her mouth.

"If you let go of my hands I can help you," she offered, but her breath gave away her mouth's location. For the first time, he forces his length inside at once, and she can feel him melt as he gave a low moan. She attempted to move for him, but is caught off guard as he moves the tip from the back of her throat to her lips and shoves his member back inside. She can feel her mouth numbing from the friction and hear the slurping noise.

"Ah," he removes his hands to tangle his fingers in her hair, rocking his hips furiously as she grabs on his thighs. His heat burned her throat as he released inside her mouth, expecting everything to be drunk. "You should be able to chug it down as well as you do your beer," he teases, continuing to thrust each drop inside. She didn't reject his movement, instead pulled him closer and swallowing each amount he released. As he removed himself she can feel a trail of saliva follow the tip and drop on her breast. "We aren't done," he whispers.

Adelaide feels her cheeks pressed against the wall, with her free arms, she supports herself swallowing the mix of his fluids and her saliva. He takes her hips and has her step back until her back reaches the limit of arching. She's aching, he paid no attention to her pleasure like he usually did. He finished before she did. She has no choice, but to go along with his direction. "Higher," he orders when her knees bend. She can feel his wet member rubbing against her equally soaked core. She twitches when instead of entering, he slides against it, "Tch, already wet?"

"Gilbert," she moaned, desperately moving her hips against him. "Please," she feels the tip enter inside and she shivers, but then whimpers when he takes the pleasure away. "Gil," she growls at him with anger this time, "Don't mess with a horny woman."

He leans in to her ear, "I want to hear you ask for it, leibling."

She never asked, it was either him who initiated it, or her stating that she was horny. It frustrated her, no matter how much she wanted him, "...I want it."

"Want what?" she can feel him smirking over the dominance he has asserted, she's horny and pissed off.

"You know."

"No, I don't understand English."

"...your schwanz." (His sausage)

She bites her lip feeling the head poke its way inside again, "I should teach you more German." In one sudden buck of the hips she felt her breath knocked out as he wasted no more time. Although he would love to take a moment of her inside's warmth and tightness, he lost control feeling how smoothly it entered her. Taking time to tease her was well worth it as their fluids danced together and their heavy pants filled the empty house. The pain she felt in the beginning subsided to pure pleasure. She only lasted about a minute holding herself on the wall, then her legs cave in, but Prussia refuses to leave her, continuing to pound her as she pressed her forehead to the cold floor.

He removed his hands from her hips seeing that she began contributing to the movement and rested his hands on the wall, watching her grip on him. He gives into being a tough guy and leans over her back, groping one breast and listening to her moans that released from each pump. "Küss mich." (Kiss me)

Her open mouth begged for his passion, "Gilbert, I lo-" He secures himself on her already open mouth, but is unable to keep them locked, so their tongues messily twirl. He gives up and clutches her waist tightly it felt as if he could bruise her and stuffed her second mouth wildly. She couldn't help but yell his name in the heat of the moment.

"Oh, leibling," he groans against her responding movement. And she felt him giving all his strength for the final release of the day. "Drink up, leibling," he pulses and she can feel his semen pouring inside, but he refused to let his hips give out as he pumped her. As he pulled out she turns, feeling the thick liquid swirl inside, attempting to leak out. He falls on top gasping and snuggling in her breast as she stroked his hair, "Ich liebe dich..."

"Ich liebe dich...Miststück." (Bastard)

(Extra)

Gilbert gently places his ear on her bulging belly waiting for the baby to kick, move, whatever. "C'mon, sohn," he chortles feeling a kick against his ear.

"How do you know it's not a girl?" Adelaide twists the stem of a white rose around her flower crown.

"Do you not feel their strong kick?"

"Could be a really strong girl."

"You're right," nevertheless he kisses the stomach and trails his way up from her hand to her lips. "Leibling, I'm so happy. I'm so glad I drank heavily that day."

She frowns at him, "Yes, I guess I'm glad I pointed a gun to your face."

"Où est le bébé?!" France bursts through Gilbert's front door, takes a second to admire how clean his house is now, and then gaping at how big her stomach has gotten. He puts a balled fist to his mouth with watery eyes and lets a little squeak out. (Where is the baby?)

Spain followed along with Germany and the Italian brothers, their arms filled with flowers of many kinds, "Aw, qué dulce," (How sweet) he coos being less of a man than France as his tears trickled like a sprinkler.

"Make a name yet?" asks Germany to his cheery big brother.

"Gilbert if they are a boy of course!" he flashes a cheeky smile as France shoves a pillow in his face.

"Gilbert is fine," Adelaide completes her flower crown and begins the next as the Frenchman hugs/chokes Gilbert, crying.

"Out of all men to impregnate her...I guess I'm fine with it being you," he gives an accepting pat on Gil. "Although it could have been someone better."

Before he can say it, his wife sends an arrow through France's heart when she proudly states, "Oh, but there is no one as awesome as the mighty Prussia."


	3. Scar (Russia)

"Wow, you have _not_ grown an inch!" her boss's cowlick bounced as he continues to compare his height with hers. "Aw, are you even five feet?" he chuckles and ruffles her hair as usual. The hotel employees gasp and back up in fear for although they do not know much of their darling country, Sirena, they knew very well not to pick on her height. The island's economy ran on the tourism industry, so those working in hotels, restaurants, are constantly reminded to be on their best behavior whether serving a local or tourist, and sometimes, but rarely, a country. Alfred is well-known due to Sirena being an American territory, and frequently visits whether it be business or to bother her. Yet, he continues to be inept on learning not to make fun of her.

She swiftly swings her leg, using the tip of her boot to hit him right on the knee. She continues to smile, but everyone can see through her grinning facade as she watches Alfred fall to his injured knee and cringe. "Nice to see you too, America, would you like to stay in your usual room?" she wanted to keep her cool with her back straight, head up high, and chest out to be the best example. Of course, if it was Alfred, then she can make an exception.

"Y-You need help with your bags, sir?" the bellhop remembers his job and approaches Alfred, unsure whether to help him up or not.

"Y-Yeah."

She stares down at him with a smirk, and then is surprised another car followed him. The driver steps out and opens the passenger door revealing England. He holds the same expression as hers when he sees Alfred still holding his knee, giving a look of approval, "How do you do, dear Sirena? I see America has greeted you already." She accepts his shy kiss on the cheek, "How have you been, dear?"

"Oh, it's still the same old same old here," since she assisted America during World War II, she has become formally acquainted with the countries in the Allied Forces. Today is the first time a G8 meeting is being held on her island. She has planned their stay a month ahead, visiting the restaurants, hotels, malls, and sending emails to managers constantly reminding them to be on their best behavior. She feels giddy as the back door opens from Arthur's car, "Good morn-"

Francis sends Arthur flying as he pushes him aside, "Ah, _bonjour!_ " Even though she is the focus of his attention, he gives a wink to the ladies his radar spotted in the hotel before smacking a kiss on both cheeks. His arm he tucked behind his back brings out a bouquet of roses, "Ah, I bought these fresh from France."

She naturally blushes and takes the roses, _"M-Merci beaucoup."_

Francis opens his arms to give her an intimate hug, but Arthur picked himself up and headlocks him. His gentleman side has disappeared once France appeared, "You damn bloke, I give you a ride and pay for those flowers, and this is what you do?"

Sirena gestures the bellhop to take their bags as well, "What about the other five?" she asks Alfred who healed up.

A small voice perks up, "I-I'm here too." She jumps back in surprise to the fellow who looked strikingly like Alfred, "Ah, good morning."

"Oh, I'm sorry Matthew!" her head lists all the excuses she can say, but only bits and pieces come out as a stutter.

"No, it's okay, I-" his voice vanishes when Francis and Arthur's car drives off and two taxis arrive.

She shifts the bouquet on her left arm to leave her right hand free as she sees Ludwig step out first. Then Feliciano, who could not contain himself from bouncing over to her. He totally ignores her outstretched hand and that she held flowers and squished her against his chest. She can't help it, she couldn't control where her head is going to land in a hug, as long as it isn't their armpit. Silently, in her mind, she cries and Feli pulls her out of the hug to get a look, _"Ciao, bella!_ What a beautiful land you are! We only got a sight of the beaches in the drive here, but everything looks so beautiful!"

"Thank you," she sees the tall German man motion himself to her. Compared to everyone, she is painstakingly obviously small. She tries her best to ignore the jabs her heart is taking when Ludwig has to bend forward a little to shake her hand.

"Thank you for having us," he holds a stern face and gave a really strong grip in the handshake that Sirena couldn't help but wince. "S-Sorry!" the seriousness left his face as concern and embarrassment swept over.

"I-It's fine," Kiku patiently waits for Ludwig to step aside and you two exchange a bow. You and Japan have been on friendly terms since he is also a daily visitor, plus most of the tourists who came to Sirena usually reside in Japan. She spoke to him in Japanese since he seemed more comfortable with his language. Before he can respond to her greeting, Alfred lets out a sudden laugh. They turn and see why.

Ivan, the most intimidating in height and personality, steps out of the taxi, sweating profusely. In his arm hung his coat and scarf, and he had a few buttons of his shirt loosened and his sleeves rolled up. He's panting and shooting daggers at Alfred who Sirena kept nudging with her elbow, failing to keep him from giggling. However, when he locks his amethyst eyes with her blue-green eyes his lips curve into a loving smile and straightens himself. Out of all the accents, she found his to send her shudders as he says in a husky low tone, "Hello, Sirena."

She can feel herself smiling like a fool as the arrow from Cupid strikes her heart and sends a blush across her cheeks, "H-Hi!"

The moment is ruined when Alfred steps in, "Wow, you can be his arm rest!" He places his arm instead on top of her head and without any hesitance, she grabs his palm and puts pressure on a specific part, sending him back on his knees. "Fuck! Okay!"

"Shall we show you all to your rooms?" she spoke casually, still holding Alfred's palm.

...

"Excuse me, Ms. Sirena," one of the young girls who worked at the front desk called for her attention as the countries are shown to their rooms.

"Hm?" she finds herself gazing at Ivan's back since his skin showed a little due to the sweat.

"Do you have a crush and Mr. Russia?" she whispered, loudly. Sirena quickly faces the worker when she saw Ivan's head swerve, "Oh!" The worker covers her mouth as Sirena tries her best to not jump behind the desk.

The other women behind the desk had their eyebrows raised and cocked their head towards her for an answer. "Ahem, no, I'm-uh-"

"Then Mr. America?"

"HA!" her exclamation echoed through the lobby, "Now, that's a laugh."

"Oh, but you two have that look!" comments another worker.

"What look?"

"You know, the _look_ ," she makes a motion with her hands.

Sirena scoffs, scoops her long dark brown hair on one side to fiddle with it, "There's _no_ look."

"Oh, how did you two meet?!" jumps in another worker. Really, she knows she should be pressing them to go back to work, but there are no guests to assist. No wonder they are so curious to take a nip of her.

"Well, during World War II, I attended to most of the troops' wounds, and his were the worst." She can remember her luscious beaches littered with rubble, and having to drag soldiers out of gunfire and back to base. She particularly remembers Russia since he was the heaviest she ever had to pull on her own. He was transported by water to her island from America. It was their first meeting, and it wasn't as romantic as she's seen in the movies. His torso wrapped up in bloodied bandages, with a huge bruise on his cheek and a gash on top his head. And, her face smudged with dirt, blood and sweat. She placed all her attention on him in the tiny hospital they had. She reminisces his grunts of pain when she had to disinfect his wounds on his chest. The worst was when he required stitches on the gash.

 _"Quit fucking moving," Sirena demanded after cleaning the blood from his head. "This gash is pretty deep, it really needs stitches," she watches him writhe and cuss at the pain he felt everywhere. He wasn't the only one moaning and groaning in the room, but he is the only one cursing in Russian._

 _"I don't need them," his voice is coarse and he gives her a cold look._

 _It doesn't intimidate her at all. He calmly watches her and feels the makeshift pillow slide out from beneath his neck. She gently lifts his head over her crossed legs and he stares up at her. The tiny needle shines between her cracked lips with thread hanging off it as she pulls her hair back up and high. She takes the needle in her right hand as her left brushes his hair back to reveal the wound. Seeing that he flinched, her instinct was to run her fingers through his hair. The strands with dried blood separate as his breathing slows down. "How is Russia?" she asks with a soothing voice as her free hand cups his left_ _cheek. "Before the war."_

 _He finds himself blushing as their faces are only two inches apart, even though it's necessary for her. "It's-" he feels the needle and presses his cheek into her hand. She gives him time, "It's cold-ah-snowing."_

 _"I have yet to see snow," she rubs her thumb up and down as she continues to pierce his skin. She retains her focus although she realizes how intimate this exchange is getting, feeling a blush creep. This is the first time they are meeting, she wonders if he even knows that she is a territory, she knew well who he was thanks to America, but he had yet to disclose who she really was._

 _Russia can feel the jealous scowls of the other injured soldiers, and can hear them mutter of how they didn't receive that type of comfort from her. Once she took a second to look up, they all shushed and quickly changed their focus on something else. He had her all to him, and brought himself to observer her face. Her eyebrows furrowed, a few scratches on her cheek and a mix of grime and blood dried on her forehead. The intensity in her eyes, and her small chatters to herself made him feel at ease and the pain lessen. She pauses, seeing him struggle to raise his left arm._

 _"I'm not do-" she stops herself as his gloved hand goes on top of hers. It stiffly brushes against her hand, catching her off guard. In a short moment, he snaps the memory of her expression. Eyes wide, mouth quivering, and a pink tint invading her face. He shuts his eyes, obtaining the image._

"Ms. Sirena? You were saying?" the word "war" brought everyone's attention to her and they anticipated the story, but she stops reminiscing and slips away hearing them complain to themselves that they have to go back to work.

...

Sirena decides to check the ballroom the meeting is to be held in. Luckily, there is still a three hour gap before it is supposed to start. Her black heels clicked on the shimmering white tiles as she approaches the circular table set with eight cushioned red chairs. She passes it, approving the simple look and struts to the window where it displays the hotel pool and beach. Looking closer she can see a shirtless America run outside along with Italy and a few others. America spots her and waves his arm up and down inviting her to join. She sends him a smile and a thumbs up.

 _The next time they found each other was during the Cold War, but this time they faced each other as enemies. America used Sirena to harbor nuclear missile submarines, long-range bombers, and many other facilities for electronic intelligence gathering. It was 1990, the war was coming to an end, but unexpectedly Russian troops arrived on her island. It took everyone by surprise as they attempted to overtake a facility storing nuclear weapons that was surrounded by a jungle. Using nature as their cover she led a troop to pause their plans and she took aim for the general. Guns fired, soldiers yell in confusion or pain, and using that Sirena navigates her way through the mixture of men towards their leader. He saw her coming a mile away, and when he turned the flash of his violet eyes caught her off guard. Although she was the one holding the pistol all he had to do was flick it out of her hand and grab her throat._

 _To him, she looked like a tiny teenage boy trying to play hero in a soldier's uniform._

 _She claws at his wrists, trying to take glimpses of his face, but her helmet hung over her eyes. She kicked her feet, but they were two feet off the ground and only swung around helplessly. She can hear Russian commands and her troop dropping to their knees, and then he lets her drop to the ground as someone else pins her from behind. Sirena does her best to sputter the dirt that forced itself in her mouth as she hears the sound of heavy boots and a cock of a gun. It's the first time in a long while, she felt fear run through her spine making her let out a whimper as the grip on her arms grow tighter._

 _A loyal soldier cries out, "Don't hurt her!"_

 _The others join in, "Please, not her!"_

 _"Take the stuff, and go!"_

 _"Leave our dear Sirena!"_

 _Tears overflowed from her eyes and her heart races as Ivan and his men seem to mutter in confusion. Her emotions overtook her as she felt her body uncontrollably shake and the lump in her throat burst. Sobs escaped her and she buries her forehead in the ground, trying to get a hold of herself. However, the individual who held her forces her to sit up on her knees. As she did, her helmet falls, revealing her tear stained face, tussled short hair, and eyes filled with fright looking up at an old ally who had aimed at her head. He had a blood-curdling fixed look which soon dispensed into despair, and he drops the gun. "You."_

 _He crouched and reached to touch her face, but she flinches and her body jerks back. "Mm," she can't speak. She finds herself frozen in his presence. "N-No."_

 _With a wave of his hand and a booming authoritative voice he calls his men off them. Hers rush to her side, standing around her with their guns pointed at Ivan, and his do the same. She wanted to give them an order, but couldn't stop her shaking and held herself tightly. "You're the girl, from..." she couldn't bring herself to look in his eyes like the way they did the first time. "Are you..." he pauses. "Who are you?"_

 _"She's-" one soldier spoke up, but she strikes an arm in the air to cut him off._

 _"I-I'm," she helps herself up. "I'm-" her eyes are shut closed, but she gathers all the grit she had left and snaps at Ivan. "I am Sirena! American territory!"  
_

 _His lavender orbs grow wide and he stumbles backwards a little, touching the place she has stitched. "I'm sorry."_

 _Moments of silence pass until she brings herself to say, "Take whatever damn supplies you want, but don't make the body count grow. On both sides."_

 _Instead, he completely called his troop off._

Since then, until today, they have not contacted to each other. Although he can send her quivering in terror, Sirena had found herself infatuated with the terrifying Russia. Secretly, anticipating his presence.

She steps back, but thumps against someone. "HYA!" she twists around and peer up at Ivan. "Oh, ahem. Hey!"

He stood in blue swim shorts that went up to his knees and a tight white polyester shirt that covered his neck. "H-Hello. I just wanted to say-"

She watches him stumble, but gazes at the forehead she stitched up decades ago. Without warning, she tiptoes, and sweeps his hair aside. The stitches are gone, but there still is a tiny pink line making her crack a smile, "S-Sorry!" she pulls her hand back, but he catches her wrist. It is the same hand that had snatched her throat years back, she couldn't help but gaze at it. His hand felt rough, this is the first time he has touched her without his glove on.

Ivan loosens his grip and gently lays her palm on his, "I never got to apologize. I was so afraid of harming you. I don't want that at all." Sirena lets him lean down to kiss her hands, "You, gave me such comforting warmth. I gave up hope seeing you again, I didn't know who you were." He lifts her hands against her forehead, "I didn't mean to make you cry, dear Sirena. Please forgive me."

She has forgiven him long ago. If Arthur and Alfred can tolerate each other since their separation she found no reason to hold grudges against Ivan. He sincerely cared for her, all her waiting and rejecting other men's courts seemed to be worth it. She tiptoes, and runs her hand through his hair once more, revealing a pink line that is nearly invisible. He leans his cheek in her hand and closes his eyes. His silver hair glimmered in the sunlight reminding her of snow, giving her an old topic. "How's Russia?"

He returns the grin.

...

"Sirena! What the heck? Toss off the shirt!" yells Alfred when he spots her and steps out of the salt water with his right hand hiding a water gun. He hides a giggle seeing that she is wearing a really large shirt that could makeshift as a short dress.

She glowers at him, "I'm not planning on getting wet."

"Oh?" she squeals as the cold water stored from the water gun sprays her face and shirt. She can hear him laughing and running back to the water, "Alfred Jones!" Sirena then notices Kiku burying and shaping Feliciano like a mermaid in the sand as Ludwig helped, Francis checking out the ladies, and Arthur having his coffee ruined by Alfred aiming and splashing water all over him. Matthew sat by himself, but he doesn't seem bothered being bathed by the sun.

A long-legged tourist wearing a two piece walks by with her equally good-looking friend. Sirena goggled their legs enviously until Ivan appears by her side, "Oh, I thought you weren't going to swim?" He invited her to join the group, and to talk, and she accepted as long as he didn't mind her not swimming.

"Well, America ruined that for me," she twists her shirt around not wanting to submit to taking it off. Alfred continues wreaking havoc and starts shooting at Matthew. However, it _is_ hot, hotter than most days. She shades her eyes and stares out into the ocean, "If you're hot why don't you jump in?"

She can already see drops of sweat from his forehead, "I don't kno-" Serina ducks as Alfred pops out of the bushes in front of her and blasts Ivan.

"Shit," he scurries off as she walks down the stone steps to Feli. "You're missing boobs," she begins forming a mountainous breasts over his chest. "What?" she sees Ludwig trying to hide his smile and Kiku shyly taking pictures.

Feli gapes at the size she is going for, "Ah! I can't see past the mountains now!"

...

"Since when did those two get close?" mutters Alfred to himself as he sees Ivan and Sirena sitting under shade and talking.

"Oh? Do I hear a hint of jealousy?" teases Arthur.

"HA!" Alfred lets out a sarcastic laugh and completely soaks Arthur.

...[Totes magotes is gonna get rated R]

The next five years passed with Sirena and Ivan keeping in close touch. However, she is surprised by the amount of self control Ivan had, unless he didn't want to do anything intimate. On dates they held hands and did whatever adorable couples would do. Kiss each other everywhere on the face, and occasionally make out when she let him stay at her house. However, he never stepped over the line, and she was too shy to push him over. This time...

It's their fifth Valentine's Day together, but her first to step into his house. She shivered in the limousine Ivan has sent to pick her up from the airport. She can see the chauffeur look at her with concerned eyes through the rear view mirror. She only wore two layers of clothing on top consisting of a thin long sleeved black shirt and a long red coat Alfred bought for her as a Christmas gift. It did not work as well, and she regretted not wearing another sweater inside.

"What?" the driver opens her door, revealing the enormous stone mansion. Stepping up the stairs she sees light leaking out of a few windows and a balcony above the front door. Her driver opens the door leading into a large empty corridor with gold tiles and chandelier hanging up top. Two-way stairs circle up to the second floor and a vase of sunflowers wait on the top. She turns to her driver, "When did Russia say he will be home again?"

He checks his watch, "Let's see, it's about 8:04 now...In about an hour ma'am, shall I help you with your bags?" He holds up the one luggage case Sirena brought with her.

"No, it's fine, thank you." He jingles the key that he used for the front door in her hands and takes his leave. As the door closed, she realizes that she is alone in this enormous house. "Maybe I _should_ ask where my ro-" the limo's engines fade into the night. "Hm."

Wandering the first floor she finds the kitchen, although it is empty many dishes, pots and pans lay unattended in the sink. It bothered her. So she washed, dried, and stacked them in a neat pile.

She realizes how dusty the stair rails are. After searching through the kitchen she found a rag and wiped them down.

Climbing up to the second floor she touches the sunflower petals, seeing how fresh and soft they still looked, and skipped through long corridors. Unintentionally, she finds what seems to be Ivan's room. The fireplace is unlit, and the room is shrouded in black, only emitted by the light coming from the open door. The balcony doors are shut and covered by an insulated drapes, concealing not only the cold, but light. Sirena searches for the light switch and stares at the empty room. The bed sheets are crumpled and wrinkled, but his bed still maintained it's beauty. The pattern, the white curtains that hung up on it's rooftop. If this were the master bedroom, she opens another door and finds the master bathroom. The color of the walls reminded her of coffee as the large bath tub, sinks and toilet stuck out due to their shiny white exterior. Outside she hears a car pull up, has an hour passed already?

Quickly, she shuts the lights off, and the bathroom door and dashes downstairs to where her luggage sat alone on the first floor. Casually and excitedly, she sits on the first step waiting for the door to open. Impatiently, she trots to the entrance when she hears his chauffeur and him exchange words and the sound of keys prying the stubborn lock.

The door creaks open, revealing her prince in a thick coat and a long scarf, holding two paper bags in one arm and a suitcase in the other hand. He has a look of surprise as she immediately grabs his suitcase and the bags, place it on the ground, and leaps onto him. She clung her arms around his neck, tiptoeing, and he wraps his arms around her waist. She peeks over his shoulder seeing the chauffeur trying his best to hide a goofy smile. Ivan walks inside, still having Sirena hanging, and the door closes.

"Welcome home, _lyubov moya_ ," she feels him tense at the word. On the drive over, she has been practicing with the chauffeur on how to say certain words in Russian. He lets her down, but cups her face and pulls her in for a long kiss. Their lips locked naturally, and she greedily deepens the kiss, but he breaks it.

 _"Dobryy vecher, lapochka,"_ he responds. She cocks her head, "Good evening, sweetie pie."

...

Her sexual frustration grew as she waited him to get out of the shower. She already took hers, and sat on the bed with her towel wrapped around. The water running is all she can hear along with the crackling of the fireplace. "That's it." She throws the towel down, and then places it back on when the cold air nipped her skin. She shamefully digs through her luggage to find the lingerie she bought specifically for this day. Her eyes gleam mischievously as she struggles to put it on.

Ivan comes out with a sigh as he wipes his hair with one towel and another draped around his waist. "Sirena?" he sees a lump under his bed. "What are you doing?" he sits at the corner.

"Uh! Uhm! N-Nothing! Nothing much! Just that it's really cold! Yeah!" underneath she regretted placing such an outfit on her. She couldn't believe herself, wimping out, feeling like a pervert. Why has he not made any sort of move on her? Is it only her that wants such things in a relationship? Does he have someone- No. She tears at the thought, but squeaks when her cover is removed.

What a sight it was for him. Sirena does her best to conceal herself, but there is no way to hide the transparent burgundy dress with white lace trimmed on the bottom and top of her breasts. A spaghetti strap hangs on her arm and his scarf is draped around her neck. She had white lace underwear on, but curled her legs to hide them. She is more concerned of using her arms to hide her bare breasts. His silence made her tense as her heart felt like exploding. Out of all moments in history, this will probably be one of the bravest things she considered doing.

The bed creaks as Ivan crawls on top of her. Sirena shuts her eyes, feeling his warm breath on her neck and a few drops of water from his hair. She gasps, feeling her hands being pulled away, "N-" she turns her head, seeing her wrists pinned down.

In his perspective, it is a beautiful view. Her face red and bashful, her breasts moving from her shaky breathing, and to have his scarf around her. He knew as soon as he lets go of her arms, she will tuck herself away, so with one hand he holds both of her wrists and with the other, he pulls the scarf over her eyes.

Ivan traces his finger from between her breasts, down her stomach, and over her crotch. She had her legs tightly shut, but that didn't stop him.

She can feel his fingers forcing themselves between her thighs and rubbing against her unplucked flower. She can feel her shame deepen when he says, "You're wet, already?" he slyly slips the underwear off.

"Ny-" a finger prods inside her, and she shook feeling another being inserted. Her back naturally arched and her legs slowly accepted his touch, opening. She bit on the scarf as the pace increased and she can hear sloppy noises made by her fluids, but he stops. A gasp escapes her when she feels her hips lifted and something foreign rubbing against her entrance. She feels the cloth lifted, and her eyes adjust to his bothered face. "Wh-What?"

"Am I allowed..." he kisses her forehead, "I'm scared of breaking you, you're so small. I held myself back, I have to warn you." He gives rough kisses on her neck letting the moans she held back push through her throat, "I'm not going to stop, once I penetrate you." She can feel the intense warmth of his cheek, "Tell me."

Sirena feels the tip pushing inside and squeezes her legs on his waist, and holds his arms. "I _want_ to be broken, by y-" the rod is shoved deep inside. She can feel a stinging sensation and cries out. He presses his chest against hers and advances to her lips. She holds his neck as his hands travel to her hips, and begins moving his. She hasn't even seen his length, but it is buried deep inside of her, and she felt her walls grasping on. It's obvious he can feel it too as his tiny moans made her clamp around his waist tighter. Doing so, enticed Ivan as he sits up straight and adjusts himself. Her short legs are held up by his arms, giving her full view of their connection.

Looking up she can see his built torso, thick arms and sweaty face. He stared down at her as well, breathing hard, trying to slow himself down. As soon as their eyes met, he roughly pushes forward. She no longer had control over the pace, it seemed too fast for her at first as the sounds of skin echoed through the room along with her voice of pleasure. "Moan louder, _lapochka_ ," he begs.

"N-No," is all she can mutter out and constrains her voice, but if he continued to whisper sweet nothings in his low husky voice, she might as well lose.

"All right," he flips her, and presses her back down so that it arched and shoves himself inside again. It is definitely a different feeling as it hit her core. His voice purrs, "Oh? Do you like this?"

"Mm," she buries her head in the scarf and balls her hands. He moves slowly, agonizing her to the point where she cusses, "Fuck it," and slams against him.

"Ah!" Sirena felt him shiver. _"Neposlushnyy,"_ he chimes, "How naughty of you."

"Hmph," the remark she made switches to moans once more as he dominates her body. Large, strong hands touching her shoulders, caressing her back, her breasts and lastly her buttocks. With her cooperative moving, the pleasure grew in both of them. She knew it is near the end for her, and convulses when he suddenly removes himself and lets out the thick warm fluid drip on her back. Both of them pant heavily, sweating, but she cries silently in her mind how she has to take a bath again.

...

For some reason her legs caved in when she hopped off the bed, so Ivan carried Sirena to the bathtub. Awkwardly, she sits between his legs in the hot water, leaning on his torso unable to believe they have just did the do.

Or that she basically seduced him.

And that she did naughty things.

And.

She bubbles in the water until he smacks a kiss on her head, "I love you."

Sirena turns, facing her lover who held a tender expression. She brushes his hair again, and he shuts his eyes feeling her caress him. She places her hands lovingly on his cheeks and places a gentle kiss on his moist lips, "I love you too."


	4. Picture Perfect 2 (Germany)

"Come on [Name]! If I made it you can too!" your new friend called out as you blankly stares at the height he has conquered.

"Dude, I can't," he promised you a perfect location to take photos during sunsets, but he never included that it required some parkour. However, you knew the task had to be done since he held your expensive camera. "Okay, okay."

"Oh, here!" he tosses the gloves he used, waits for you to get comfy in them and holds his arms out. "Come on!"

You do the same as he did earlier, get a running start, and use your foot against the brick wall for that extra boost. You couldn't reach the ten foot ledge, but Baldwin takes a good grip of your arms and pulls you over. "Oh my god," you felt the adrenaline hit your head, "Fuck you for convincing me to come with you."

"Ah, you'll thank me," he tosses your camera back. "Guck Mal!" he points his finger as the sky is painted grey and orange as the details of the Brandenburg gate disappear into a silhouette. The rooftop you stood on did turn out to be a perfect frontal view of the gate's magnificence.

"Wow, you do not disappoint, thanks," you return the gloves and begin playing with the settings your camera offers. He sat at the way edge, swinging his legs back and forth like a child looking at you, "...What?"

"Ever consider, you know, being in your own pictures?" although he is one of the few people you knew who spoke nearly perfect English his accent muffled some words.

"What?"

"A model, come," he poses you over the same ledge he sat on and you try our very best to admire the view ahead, and not below. You can hear the shutters of the camera, "All right, you should totally consider showcasing these in class. And stop hiding behind the camera, I think your face should be shown too."

"That's...pretty um, nice, thank you?" you had mixed feelings about being friends with Baldwin. You two just sparked a conversation in the workshop you're attending on the side to cater to your hobby. He was so eager to show you around Germany, but you already have Ludwig to do this task. However, it has become difficult to spend personal time with him. In the mornings you leave together, but because he has more classes to attend you are the first to leave to his house. You check the time on your phone, Ludwig should be out of class soon, "Hey, can we go now? I have to meet with someone."

"Ja," he is the first to jump down the ten foot wall.

...

Ludwig stares at his watch sitting at the fountain the school is well known for. He left the lecture ten minutes early since [Name] usually spent thirty waiting around this spot. He is surprised to see her being helped down by an unknown student from the rooftop of one of the school buildings. He stands with concern that melts away as she jumps into his arms, "Luddy!"

He and the student exchange an awkward glare, "Es freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen," he greets sticking a hand out (Pleased to meet you).

Ludwig takes his hand with a stern stare while [Name] continues to sway with her arms wrapped around his neck, standing on her tiptoes. His eyebrow twitched, as he introduced himself in his native tongue as does Baldwin. She listens, not interested in figuring out what they are saying, but returns her feet flat on the ground, when they take a pause.

"Well," Baldwin scratches the back of his head, "I'll see you in class, ja?" He runs off towards the dormitories.

"New friend?" he looks down at her navigating through photos.

"Mhm!" before he asks what they were doing on the rooftop she shows him the answer, "Isn't it beautiful?"

He clears his throat, "Did you really have to climb up so high? You could've gotten hurt." He doesn't realize the frown he created, "Come, let's go home."

As usual he cooked dinner as he did breakfast, she felt like a freeloader most of the time staying at the brothers' cozy cottage-like house. Gilbert sat on the couch anticipating food as [Name] practices her German aloud, waiting for Ludwig to correct her. Sometimes she mispronounced a word just to get his attention, and at times she would yell angrily if the word was more than five letters long. Gil would approve her angry German with a laugh and attempt tricking her with cuss words. The evening took another turn as she propped herself next to Gil instead of in the kitchen with Lud, stuffing her nose in the pages.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing," she simply states and he leaves it as that.

Ludwig's side of the bed is empty as usual, since he likes to sit at his desk silently doing his homework. She realizes how dedicated of a student he is, how she should respect it, but she misses being able to hang out after class. Taking time to relax and sit underneath a tree, but those high school days are only alive in her memory. Under the sheets, she flips back to the very first photo she took of him, remembering how much she loves this man. "Hey, Luddy."

"Ja?"

She hears his chair creak, "...Ich liebe dich." She wonders if these words still held a meaning since they have been casually used over and over. She no longer stumbled in pronouncing or saying them aloud.

"Yeah...ich liebe dich," hearing him say it so nonchalantly made her toss and turn in the bed. "Wh-What?" he stares at his girlfriend peeking with the blanket wrapped around her head.

To think he would still blush at these overly used words, it overjoyed her, "I LOVE YOU!" She wraps the blanket over him, pretending it is a physical form of her love that is able to embrace him, cover him. She leans her head over his shoulder and places a long kiss on his cheek, knowing he is busy, "Gute nacht."

"Wait," he tilts his head back and puts a hand behind her head to aim for her lips. She can feel his hair tickling her neck as she focused on loading her love meter. "Gute nacht."

...

"So, you're with Ludwig, huh?" asks Baldwin as he takes a look through your photos. Once again he was able to convince you to join him in another of his antics as you found yourselves eating lunch in a tree about twelve feet off the ground. "Ha, everyone was starting to think he was gay for rejecting the girls who approach him." You feel yourself lose focus on balance, but he stuffs the sandwich in his mouth to grip your elbows. The camera hung safely around his neck, "Oh yeah he's popular in the school. Smart _and_ handsome as well as kind? Lots of the girls took interest in him."

"Mm," you feel like knocking his sandwich off the tree, but he senses your irritation and changes topic.

"So, you know how I said you could be a model?"

"Mhm," you look over at the fountain, seeing it filled with students, but not Ludwig.

"Can you pose in my pictures, please for the upcoming final project?" you cock on eyebrow at him. You have seen his photography, none had any models. All black and white photos with old broken down buildings, railroads mainly landscape.

"Why?"

Now, you realize why you even keep the friendship between you and Baldwin. He is as passionate as you when it comes to photography, probably even more given the more dangerous situations he puts himself in. He spoke with a mix of German when he couldn't find the English word as his hands danced, filling in the description. He wanted to go vintage, placing you in clothing dating back to the 50s, sticking out from the modern world, and other fluff he added in to make the idea sound beautiful.

"Hm," you swing your legs around to face the opposite way of the fountain. "Ja, let's do it," you already had your own idea planted, "Mine has to do with a vintage look too, but you gotta help me edit, deal?"

"Ja," you two give a firm shake on it. "Oh, look it's 'Luddy,'" he usually pulled such childish pranks, but this time he spoke the truth. It seems he is cutting through the courtyard to get to another building, but a pretty short haired blonde skipped next to him. Although they only talked you can see Ludwig naturally smiling as she lightly touches his arm with a huge grin on her painted red lips. Baldwin can see you fuming with a cherry face and furrowed brows, gripping the tree branch, clawing it. First time for him to see you angry, and it isn't a pleasant experience, "Oh stop, that isn't a cute look for you."

"...Get me off this tree."

"Ah, scheisse, good timing," he jumps off first without hesitation and you see why. One of the school's security officers began heading right for the tree spurting authoritative German.

...

The angry officer's yell caught everyone in the courtyard's attention even Ludwig's as he sees the source of the commotion. He gasps seeing [Name] holding the tree branch and pushing off the trunk into Baldwin's arms. He watches her purposely trip him before sprinting for the nearest building. She cackles happily when Baldwin caught up with her, returning revenge with a playful shove. "Do you know who the male student is?" he asks his classmate.

She giggles, "Oh, that's just Baldwin. He loves to get into all sorts of trouble. I guess he found himself a friend to include in the trouble."

...

"Okay, [Name] has been sleeping in the guest room for the past three days, _and_ has been coming home at different times. What the fuck is up?" if ever he found tension in the relationship Gil has learned to let the petty problems be resolved the next day. However, he hasn't seen their fights lead up to [Name] insisting to sleep in the extra room. "Is it because you want to study alone or something? I get the finals are coming up, but really, you should pay attention to yer girlfriend." Ludwig hides his expressions with his left arm propping his head, putting effort into pretending he is not bothered to the state of the relationship by flipping the next page of his math book.

"...She and her friend are helping each other for their photography workshop."

 _Although she bounced with excitement to display the photos she took that day he couldn't help but snap at her while he made dinner. He would enjoy the stories on how the photo came to be, but that name, Baldwin, was laced in the conversation. "Will you quit being careless for a photo? It's so troublesome."_

 _His annoyed tone struck her painfully, she thought he understood the dedication she gives when snapping even a single scenery. She turns the camera off, "Sorr-"_

 _"I'm really glad you have a friend with the same interests, but if he's as risky as you are whe-"_

 _"So what?!" the vein in her head popped with built up jealousy and displeasure. She wanted to ignore the facts her friend has given her about Ludwig. He is known as handsome obviously because of his appearance, but known as kind for offering free tutoring to his classmates, who turn out to be mainly female. In high school he also tutored, but on a fee, and everyone was aware he is taken, happily shipping them together. However, no one knew she was even "Ludwig's girl." How she wishes she can shout it in everyone's faces, into the sky, out to the world._

 _"Stop acting as if you are still in high school!" the volume of his voice always beat hers. He notices how far he took it, but doesn't apologize as he listens to the chair legs scrape against the floor._

 _"I think we both need a break from each other, right?" his silence was enough for her as her footsteps faded away._

"...That's it?" Gil was waiting for something raunchy, but makes a guess, "Oh, is it a guy friend?" He snickers at his brother's jealousy, "AH! Just have a beer and suck it up, bruder," he leaves the room believing there is nothing he needs to do. "Why worry? I'm sure you two will be all over each other by the end of the night! And loosen your face up! Your crease is returning! KESESESE!"

If only his prediction came true. Awkward silence plagued Ludwig and [Name] as he either came home when she is not, or when she came home and he is glued to his books. Gilbert couldn't take it, being inside the tension that became as thick as a brick wall. He hated how hard headed both of them are to talking to each other, to admitting their shame, their feelings, but he knew well, especially for his little brother, to give up pride. Seeing as there is no progress after two long weeks between the two, he finally decides to wait at the fountain for Ludwig's class to finish on the first exam day.

"Yo, bruder," it's no longer surprising that [Name] isn't attached to his arm anymore. "You think you pass?"

Ludwig lets out an annoyed grunt, massaging his forehead. His stress clearly showed on his face with his constant furrowed brows and permanent smug, "I think I did...well."

"Lange nicht gesehen!" (Long time no see) The last person he wanted to see gleefully skipped over. He didn't expect to see him at six in the afternoon, hardly anyone willingly stuck around the school. "Oh, I was worried I wouldn't catch you," he digs out a crumpled piece of paper from his back pocket. "You should check out the photo displays our class set up." He feels the silent knives Ludwig threw at him with his tired eyes, "Look, I get you and [Name] are going through couple conflict."

"Oh, totally," agreed Gil.

"But [Name] sent me out to look for you, and I had to sneak away from my display to get you, so you're dragging your ass whether you like it or not," he pants. Gil was Ludwig's ride so he had no choice but to follow Baldwin when his brother threatened to let him walk home. Plus, he claimed there were free beer. "Sorry for borrowing her," he scratches his head while leading the brothers. "But with her help I was able to get full points on the exam. She's really...pretty, have you noticed that?"

Yes he has, he just was never able to put it in words.

"I told her to go in this direction with her photos, but she insisted editing her photos her own way. Well, it got her full points too, but I don't understand why she insists on such a concept."

The hall is filled with students who either had time to burn or lived in the dormitories as they crowd around different photo displays. Some were simply pinned to the wall with extra decor hanging beside them, framed and set on tables, or hung by wire. Then, he sees Baldwin's photography. He sees her.

The photos he clearly wanted to showcase were printed 12 by 16 as 4 by 6 photographs filled the empty frames that clung the wall. The silhouette of her waist outlined by the fluff of her skirt as she innocently peered up at the famous monument. Another where the photo was taken at her side, he can see the detail of where her hair refused to stay put, her lips protruding with a finger on her chin as the background is filled with cracked buildings and broken windows. He then stares at a series of photos of her twirling in a white tulle dress with a wide rim hat. However, there is a clear smile. He tries his best to ignore the flattering remarks the viewers said about his girl. They now knew of her hidden beauty.

Baldwin catches him staring, "She was pretty sad most of the time, but you know what I said to get those photos?" Ludwig gives him a curious stare, "What if that was her wedding dress?" He points in her direction.

[Name] spun like a princess in the white tulle dress Baldwin has given her. "Wedding dress," she muttered as she bounced on her tiptoes to her display giving no notice to Ludwig approaching her. Mainly because at the same time, students and teachers have gathered to her photos. Complimenting her, the photos, Baldwin's photos, asking for her picture posing with her display.

"Who is the man in your pictures?"

"...my leibling." It isn't a coincidence she chose that word for her series, she stares at the photos pinned by clothing pins on string. She chose the darkest part of the building so she would be able to string tiny lights up to give the romantic feeling she longed. The challenge she faced was having to search for places that matched closely to the photographs she held. Ludwig's moment at the sakura trees are posed with the tree she had to pounce on in the courtyard. When he played soccer in the fields, studied at his desk, cooked in the kitchen. Casual moments that are so precious to her. "Photo within a photo concepts are hard," she murmured. The photographs of him were colored and had a vintage appeal, as the backgrounds she held the photos in were black and white and in a ruined state. She spun once more, gets her foot caught around her own ankle, and into his arms. She knew his stature well, acted as if she meant to collide with him, and then wheezes as he tightly envelopes his arms around her. "L-Luddy," he disliked public affection especially in large crowds, so this was a first.

"I'm sorry."

...

"I think we lost Gilbert," he panted as your lips separated. "He could come back any minute."

[Name] sits over him with your hands feeling his firm chest through his buttoned white shirt, "...Nah. We can still do it." She shifts herself so that her back faced him and she leaned over his crotch.

"In the car?!"

He groans as she claps her hand around his obvious bulge, "Uh, yeah, no backing out. Too late." She never realized how much she wanted him until the two disappeared in the parking lot, alone. Gilbert and free beer, he probably isn't going to be coming out any time soon. So, right when Luddy opened the car door she saw the opportunity and shoved him inside, shutting the door. Trapping him in the cramped back seat. "The windows are tinted, don't worry, Luddy," she eagerly unzip his pants and confidently push her lower end to his face. "All the proof is right here,"she purrs, staring at his free erection.

"Can't we wait until the-" he throws his head back as she begins stroking him with soft hands he hasn't felt in two weeks. "Gott," he can feel her tongue roaming around his tip, pressing against it, traveling up and down. The tulle of her skirt covered his face, but did not hide her crotch which is only an inch away from his mouth. He can smell her, and so he gives into the lust, pulling the underwear aside and engulfing her. He can feel her quivering to his hands spreading her, and his tongue exploring her inside, tasting her. She tries her best to keep up with his speed as her moans are muffled by his throbbing member. "Seems like you're close already."

"Ish thaf baf?"

"Don't talk with me in your mouth!" he yells with embarrassment. "Ugh, it's cramped," he sits up, feeling the tulle leave his face and then the feeling of her mouth being replaced with another familiar tenderness. "W-Wait!"

The dirty words rolled out of her mouth before she claimed him once again, with a blunt tone, "Lass uns ficken." He is taken by ecstasy by her soft muscles and restrained moan, but his mind wonders where she learned to dirty talk in German. He takes hold of her and sits upright in the side of the seat so she can lean over and hold onto the passenger's chair. "Oh, good, it still fits."

"Is there any reason for it not to?" he growls thinking of that dumb smirk Baldwin had when bragging about his "model."

"It's just been long," they sit in silence for a moment, "...Are you still jealous?"

"A little, plus," he kisses the back of her neck, "I knew you don't think of yourself as photogenic, but," he bites his bottom lip, "I never told you how...beautiful you are, have I?" She thinks about their moments through her head even though in the current reality, he drove himself inside and out. "I'm sorry," he apologizes through his lustful groan. "I really think you're beautiful," he can feel her tightening to his words as she leans back against his torso.

"Luddy, you don't have to tell me," she whispered in his ear as his hands roam on her inner thighs, "Luddy, I always knew you weren't good at words," she smooths her fingers to intertwine with his. "You show enough through your actions. Like when you kiss me, hug me, caress me," a smirk curves her face as she traces his features from his cheek to his jaw, "My leibling."

...

"Why won't you let me drive?" Gilbert had a cold can of beer on his head and sprawled himself in the back seat.

You turn back at him, as the passing street lights illuminated his pink face, "Gil, Ludwig is already driving us home."

"...What?" his hand touches the leather seats and he pulls it back, "...why are the seats wet?" He sits up straight and sniffs the air, "Why does it smell different in here?"

Ludwig's face flushed as he glued his eyes to the road while you snickered, "Wh-What does it smell like?"

"I don't know..."

"Y-You should sniff it."

In his drunken state, he does, "Smells like Lud's sweat...and, something...weird." He freezes, "Wait a fucking minute," you burst out laughing as he stuffs himself in the car floor cursing in German and yelling in disgust. "THIS IS _MY_ CAR DAMMIT!" He curls as you smack his shoulder still cackling, "OH MEIN GOTT, I STUFFED MY NOSE IN THERE!"

"Sorry, bruder..."

"FICH DICH."


	5. Hardheaded (America)

_"AH!" Alfred let out a cry of defeat as he flips his math book on the floor letting the graded papers he stuffed in there to forget flutter to the ground. "I give up, I can't do this, can't we just get a burger?"_

 _[Name] watches him slump over the desk, picks up his book and tap his head with it, "No, I care for you enough to not let you fail."_

 _"I'll buy ya a burger?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Burger and fries?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Okay, you pushed me to this," he clears his throat and wears his "cool face" before saying, "A whole damn meal."_

 _"Alfred, you're already buying me food for tutoring you...C'mon, let's go through this again."_

 _"Fine, fine..."_

 _Based on our continuous jeering towards each other people began getting the wrong idea at school._

 _"Are you two dating?"_

 _It's always the same answer from both of us, but I always wanted to claim it first, "FUCK NO."_

 _"Yeah, I hate her!" he always makes that unnecessary claim so I would respond the same way with actual annoyance._

 _"I hate him more!" it's horrible how we don't even yell it at those who question us, but face to face with furrowed brows. It felt horrible, to me._

 _Yet, whatever our claims may be, we always found ourselves to be back at each others' side. Eating, playing video games, or studying together. We found ourselves incapable of separating, but it brought me a comforting feel. I'm not sure about him, he was always so hard to read, I never knew whether he was joking or not. I also can't believe he can sneak his way into my house and into...my bed._

You can feel your cell phone vibrating and blasting a recording of Alfred's voice screaming to wake up. "Mm," you turn around, eyes still shut and roam your hand under your pillow to put it back on snooze. It's Saturday, there's no school, as you plop down and your hand smacks on something smooth and you let out a squeak when your finger is clamped. Jerking your head to the side, there he is, the devil himself. His glasses are off, his hair a mess with his everyday cowlick sticking out, and his eyes halfway opened. You snatch your finger back with a blush spreading. As much as you liked seeing his face daily, you hated finding him in your bed unannounced, and then reverting back to being a normal butthole. "Alfred!"

"[Name]..." he groans and yanks the blanket off her legs. "...Let me sleep."

You peek at the window you propped your bed against thinking how you should really lock it, but then he would find another way to break in. He's been sneaking in since freshmen year, but has not began showing up at night and sleeping in her bed until two months back. Probably because his step-brother he has always ranted about is at his house for their graduation. You shook his shoulder, "Alfred, c'mon, when did you come in?"

"...I don't know it was like, late," no shit, you remember falling asleep at midnight catching up with anime.

You hear vibration coming from his pocket, "Your phone is ringing." He shushes you, but seeing that it is sticking out of his back pocket as he flipped over, you took it and answered. "Hell-" in a flash Alfred sits on top of your waist holding your wrists down and nonchalantly talking on the phone.

"Yo," you squirm, but he transfers his hand to your mouth. You can hear someone squabbling at the end of his phone, "Shut yer yap, I'm at a friend's house." You glare at him and start licking his hand, but he only tightens his grip as he tries not to be disgusted, "Y-Yeah, I'll see you later, bye!" He hung up, "EW! God, really?!"

"Oh please, it doesn't make up for sneaking in my bed and pinning me down," he looked down at you for an uncomfortably long time, "What?!"

"Are you wearing no bra?"

You didn't need to look down, you usually sleep freely, but you forget that your white shirt is a little bit transparent, and it's a cold morning. "Get off," your knee aims right in his sack and he curls on the bed. "When I come back I hope you're gone."

Of course he's not. After recovering he sits at the table while you cook bacon knowing it's hopeless to kick him out. "Parents at work?"

"Yup," the bacon sizzled and the oil hisses for your skin. You realize you still haven't changed your shirt, but you remembered the last time you left Alfred with fire and oil. "What, did you and your brother get in a fight?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he never wanted to open himself up, and that one of the parts that irritated you.

While placing the bacon on a napkin you say with a teasing voice, "You know, you're never gonna get a girlfriend if you're not letting people know how you're feeling."

"Yeah? Well, I feel pissed off, happy?" you slide the bacon across the wooden table.

"Huh, funny, I feel the same way too," it's the third year of your friendship, but a tense silence always sneaks its way, building a wall between you two. "I'm gonna change."

"Why are you two alike?"

"What?" his voices contained an accusatory tone.

"Pointing out my flaws, trying to figure out how I'm feeling, it's none of your business."

The argument with his brother must have really been that bad. Usually it was time to say "forget it then" and drop it then and there returning to him stuffing his mouth. However, it's been one too many times, "Oh suck it up, Alfred! We are just worrying over you!"

"I don't need to be worried about, I'm totally independent!" he stood up from the table.

"Oh yeah? Says the guy who still needs help in his math homework!" you gaze into his disturbed blue eyes. "And, to complain like you're still a freshmen, when you're about to get into college? God, you need to learn how to apologize," you face away from him biting your finger.

You can hear the plate scrape off the table and him stomping past you, "I'm taking the bacon."

...

"Are you and Alfred-kun avoiding each other?" asks Kiku as said Alfred takes a turn right when he spotted [Name] across the hall. "...Oh."

"Well, it's his fault," it's Friday, and the last day seniors are required to come to school before graduation.

"Excuse me, miss," she flicks her head to stare at an English gentleman. Although he had bushy brows it did not conflict with his striking light green eyes, shaggy yet primped blonde hair, and his semi-formal attire. She could not help but flush at his presence, "Oh, hello there Kiku, it's been a while."

"You too, Arthur-san."

"Arthur?" you remember now, he was an top student in his senior year while you were still a freshman. He takes her hand and kisses it, "Oh, uh!"

"I'm Alfred's big brother, we never formally met, but I remember you tutored him right?" he still held her hand.

"Mm, yes," you have never been aware the Arthur he spoke of was this one. Handsome, polite and mannerly towards girls, intelligent, and currently attending a prestigious university in Europe. Plus, having never been to Alfred's house until he graduated, they really have never properly met.

His eyes soften, "Thank you, his grades have improved, especially in math. I was worried he wouldn't pass without my help, but he definitely proved himself."

 _Still a child though._

"No problem!"

"Why don't we share an afternoon tea to-"

An arm snakes through and rests over [Name]'s shoulders, "Hey, we got some studying to do, why don't ya buzz off, furry brows?"

"Alfred!" she hissed, but couldn't shake his arm off. Kiku watches in amusement as Alfred drags her to the exit doors.

"Are they an item?"

"I really don't know if anyone can answer that..." answered Kiku honestly.

...

"What the hell, Alfred?" her head is still trapped in his clutch while her legs struggle to walk backwards. She escapes when they approach an empty stairway, but he places his hands at the side of her head, "What? You've really pissed me off."

He doesn't look like he's having a good time either with the crease between his brows and a familiar scowl, "I'm sorry, okay?"

"...You're infuriating."

"I know."

"You are stuck up at times."

"Yeah."

"Selfish and childish...like when you eat my snacks, sneak in my bed, never say thank you or sorry, shall I go on?"

"Mhmm," it's so weird for him to agree without putting up any defense. She twists her head seeing his face an inch away, "Go on?"

"You...make me feel confused," she lowers her head so she can avoid staring at his lips. "I hate that the most."

"Why don't you," he pushes himself off the wall, "Come sleepover to my house in an hour!"

"What?"

"Oh please I know you don't take that long, plus you don't even wear make up!" he begins sprinting down the hallway, "Cool, it's a date! See you in an hour!"

"...SEE?! THIS IS WHY YOU'RE CONFUSING!"

...

"Hey dude!" he is strangely enthusiastic as [Name] situates herself in his red Chevrolet. It continued to smell new even though he got the car last year for his birthday present. He looks at her choice of outfit with disappointment, "God, you're so casual."Her usual denim jeans with the hoodie she stole from him that had the American flag printed, and her plaid Vans, "I still want that jacket back."

"Ha," she throws her bag to the back. "What's for dinner?"

"Burgers."

No surprise for the usual choice, but she didn't mind as they went through the usual drive through. He already scarfed one burger down when they reached his house, "God, I never see you work out, I bet those burgers go down to your ass."

He opens the door, throwing the bag over his shoulder, "Why, cause I have a nice one?"

"Oh please, the only thing sticking out from your body is that stomach," she gives it a playful pat and giggles when he self-consciously retaliates. "Nice house," she comments, admiring the classic Western design with the porch and shingles.

"Yeah, not as easy to break in as yours," he unlocks the door and the first thing to see are stairs. On the right is an open living room with a large television with video game consoles, and three white couches. On the left is a doorway leading into the kitchen, he gestures her towards one of the couches, "Get comfy," and trots upstairs.

So, she does, if he can plop anywhere he wanted in her house, she can too. Before doing so, she traces her finger on framed pictures of Alfred and his brother. When he was little, happily smiling and being cute to him looking uncomfortable in his brother's company during the graduation ceremony. She gazed at the reflection of the black screen while lazily laying on the couch.

"Where'd ya go?"

She lifts a hand, "Over here." The warm takeout bag lands on her stomach, and she pulls herself up as he jumps over to the television. "Your brother home?"

"No," he shuffles through movies on the program in the horror section, "He's out with friends for tonight."

She gulps down a bite of her burger, "Uhm, okay? I thought you hated horror."

"Yeah, but I wanna watch it! Arthur usually watches with me, but yeah, he graduated and all, studies and shit," he keeps his eyes on the screen before settling on a movie that is rated five stars. The story even sounded promising, "You dare?"

"Pff, do _you_ dare?"

In the movie theaters she would witness him hiding behind his fingers or gripping on his arm chairs, but this time, he held her close at every scare. And then, if the story began progressing slowly, he would cuddle on her arm, leaning his head on her shoulder, and she would stare down at him with bewilderment. There is a point of time where she became engrossed with the story that the next time she looked down, he is enjoying her lap as a pillow while cuddling one. It felt weird being intimate. The atmosphere also felt intimate with the lights off and the television being the only source of light, however, the screams and music buildup killed it.

 _Well, it's a date right?_

The movie came to an end, but she can feel herself drifting to sleep as she props her head on the couch arm. She can hear the instrumental music knowing the credits are rolling as she shut her eyes. "Hey, [Name]?"

"Hm?" the weight left her lap and his hand cups her cheek, tastes like burgers and ketchup. Through the flicker of the television she can see how red his face is, matching with hers. Eyes averted. She reaches for his glasses, keeping the silence between them, and locks lips again.

Kissing him, felt right as she shyly tangles her fingers in his blonde hair and he lowers her head on the couch arm. She can feel the heat building as his body presses against hers. In her hoodie, it felt incredibly warm as he slyly pushes his tongue to explore her mouth. It is an odd feeling as their tongues fought for a while, but neither of them knew how to properly breathe so they broke the kiss. His blue eyes are wide, but he had a foolish grin, "Ha, I don't really know what to do now."

"We can just kiss."

"No way! I think...I want to go the home run."

"Bitch this is only first base! You haven't hit the ball that far to get to fourth!" she nudges him off, but his strength shows as he picks her up and places her on his shoulder. "HEY!" she swung her legs and smacked his back. "Alfred!"

"Yes?" the arm he used to balance her is tucked between her thighs as his hand grasps a butt cheek. "Nice ass."

"Alfred!" she can see him walking up the stairs.

She can feel his thumb press near her crotch and she lets out a lewd sound she never thought she could ever make, "Whoa, that was pretty hot."

"Oh, my god, just die," she can hear a door open and watches her freedom vanish as it shuts. She didn't have a moment to look around his room as he plops her on the bed along with him on top.

"I love you," he chimes with a mischievous grin and watches her face redden. "Now you say it!"

"No way."

He glares at her, "Fine, I'll make you say it," he starts taking his shirt off, "Through," she can hear him unzip his pants, "My," she doubts he is that bold, but there stood his Big Ben, "BODY!"

She covers her eyes in his brash move, "ALFRED! JESUS CHRIST!" She feels her hand taken and fingers wrapped around his warm, stiff rod. "Oh, god," she gulped, being unable to pull it away with his hand holding her fingers in place as he rocked his hips.

"I got a better idea," he leans against the headboard and invites her to sit between his legs. Seeing how far they are going, she begrudgingly pulls her jeans off only and leans against a nude Alfred. "Aw, c'mon, I totally gave you a show."

"Yeah, as if I enjoyed it, you dummy." She gasps, feeling his hands prop up against his legs which spread hers wide, "W-Wait," she nervously watches his left hand sneak underneath her hoodie and fondling her chest. The other reached for her underwear and she sharply exhales feeling his fingers rub against her.

"Dude, you're really wet," she can feel his fingers pull back her panties.

"Shut up."

"And your nipples are up," yeah, she can feel him proving his point by twisting it. "The next thing to do is stick it in right?"

"Hold your penis," she does it for him when she feels him shifting around. "I'm a virgin."

"So? Me too."

"Yeah, okay, good for you, but boys don't bleed on their first time."

He cocks his head with confusion, "...What?"

"Oh my god, Alfred, please tell me I don't have to break out a sex education lesson, right here, right now," the stupid look on his face remained and she sighed, "Do you even have condoms?"

"...What?"

"Well, looks like you're gonna be stuck on third base for a while," she waves her hand in the air, and sits up the bed.

"No way! I sat through the number one pervert in the world's lesson before he went out with my brother!"

"Did he not tell you about condoms and the hymen?!" it's obvious the words are foreign to him. "Okay, when the penis goes into the vajayjay for the first time, there's a hymen, a wall, that breaks and bleeds," he makes a face of understanding and then disgust. "Yeah, not pretty," she stares down at his hard member that still stood up through this conversation. "...Lie down," she pushes his back against the bed, not waiting for a rebuttal and sits on his chest, running her hand on his stomach. He may not have an obvious buff six pack like the German brothers, but his stomach felt firm and soft.

He grabs her waist when she gives it too much attention, "Hey!"

"Sorry, got distracted," she turns her focus back on his staff that twitched impatiently and continued to in her palm. Nervously, she stares at it, moving her hand up and down slowly, preparing by sticking her tongue out, and lightly stroking the tip. She can feel his body jerk beneath her, and bravely holds the tip in her mouth. His hips move again, so sudden, she feels tears break from her eyes, and unclasps her mouth, "Hey, dummy! I can't do it at that pace."

"Why not?"

"Maybe because...it's the fucking first time I have a penis in my mouth?!" has this guy not taken the hint and the claim she made of being a virgin? He should know anyways, he was the only boy she hung around for shits and giggles. For junior prom he didn't even ask, but immediately put a reservation on her when the date was announced. Sitting in his red car, laughing at each others' formal attire, it was then and there she admitted to crushing on him. If only the love story progressed from there...

"[Name]?" she shuts her eyes, he stuck a finger inside, trying to remember the ero-pervert's teachings.

He can see her tremble with two fingers, "Alfred...this is so embarrassing." The heat rushing to her head and the lewd smells made her head feel dizzy as she decides to try once more. She is unsure how to properly hold it until her lips close and he feels the same rush.

They move at their own comfortable pace, not feeling close at all, but enjoying the moment of understanding each others' bodies. Him feeling her moist walls and her tongue familiarize with his (he thinks decent size) penis. However, he lets out a whine when she stops moving, "What's up?"

"What are those?" she points at a box that sat on top of unattended textbooks. She heads for the box, picking and reading it, and then giving Alfred a look of aggravation with an "are you kidding me?" smile.

"What?"

She shook the box and opens it, "These are condoms."

"Oh, Arthur said to use 'rubber' if I'm going to do it."

"Seeing how your brother originated from England, rubber is slang for _condoms_ ," she tore a piece off the packet and changes her tone. "Guess I'll have to lead the hero," she watches his brows furrow.

"How do you know how to put it on?"

"Internet and research," she slips it over, wondering if it will cover his whole member, she blushes at his size. "So," it's on, "How do you wanna do this?"

"Well first, get that hoodie off,"he purrs, easily yanking the over-sized clothing off, "You're not wearing a bra...wait a second. Research, no bra, you were prepping for this weren't you?" Seeing how his statements form a pissed off look across her face, "...I love you."

Another arrow thrown at her heart, "Shut up, and lie back down," he gladly does so, but she fails to aim correctly. "Dammit."

He gives a husky chuckle, taking it in his own hands, and feeling the soft flesh clench around the head. She moans throwing her head back as he steadily lowers her down all the way feeling her tightness, squeezing his sanity and self control out. "Does it hurt?" he motions her forward so their lips can meet again, but she can't keep them locked. She is gasping, sweating, as he begins moving. It's sloppy, but she can't tell what is good and bad yet in sex. She can feel the warmth of his bare chest against her cheek and his perspiration. "Sorry," he apologizes ahead of time, clutching her hips and thrusting at such speed. She could feel the pain and clenching in her stomach dispense into immense pleasure and as a result her moans breakout of her stubborn mouth while he groaned her name over and over.

The bed bounced with them, and he can feel her tightening at nearly every move he made, it felt like heaven, he couldn't help but overthrow her. "OH, much better," he growls seeing that he had a better view, and more control of his movement. He can see how red her face is, coated with sweat and exhaustion, partly from his body. The position definitely is better for her as well, she now understands why there are so many sex positions, and she may claim this one as her favorite already.

"Wait," she holds his waist with her legs and lets her hands roam his broad shoulders and intertwine with his messy hair. There is a spark and he reignites it by collapsing into the grip she had over him. Her back arches and he leans his head over her shoulder. "Alfre-" the sudden pleasure is overwhelming and she begins to relate his thirst for sex to his need for burgers. She can feel the shivering sensation coating her body as his skin slaps against hers as the pace quickens. His wet hair brushes against her neck as her head is jerks back as he gives one last call to her name.

...

They lay in bed, him staring at the ceiling with astonishment and satisfaction as she curled up in his blanket. "Wow, we should've had sex long ago!"

"Oh my god stop talking."

"Hey, I never heard you say you loved me," he wraps an arm around his wrapped up gift.

"I love you...idiot," she mutters feeling the stinging pain all over her lower body.

"Let's get married!"


End file.
